Bleeding Hearts
by Astarate
Summary: He is cold, dark mysterious and unnatural. The fact is that is a predator who feeds on human. But he is also Annabeth Chase's infatuation, the only anchor that keeps her from loosing herself. But being with him is dangerous & cold . But he is the only one who could make her forget, forget about her misery and relations. She wants to drink him in even though he could be poisonous..
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

For people life may be just a free way, were you enjoy your selves, make friends, find your true self and all those things. But let me tell you that everyone's life is not that easy. If you ask a girl at any normal high school how her life is, she would say she has issues like guys, friends, studies, activities, college etc. I wish I had the same problems. I wished I could have been the same nerdy girl I had been last year. I wish time could turn around. I wish above all that I could have stopped my mom from committing suicide.

* * *

I woke up as my car stopped right in front of my school. My driver turned back and gave me a sympathetic look. I glared back at him. The last thing that I needed was a stranger's condolence. I stepped out of the car and banged the door behind me before running inside the school building. I was wearing grey jean shorts and a white T-shirt on. I pulled at the hem of my T-shirt as I made my way towards my locker.

Most days I would have a full shirt on because I needed to hide all the slash marks on my wrists.

Suicidal tendencies. That's what the doctor had said about my behaviour.

_"It is too hard for little Annabeth to accept the reality."_

I greeted my teeth as I remembered what Doctor Miles had said the last time I had cut almost three layers of my skin with a kitchen knife. I disliked Dr Miles with a passion because he is the reason for my messed up life. Well my post-mom's-death one. Because of his advises my dad sent me away all the way from California to New York for schooling in Tamper's Special Academy or TSA. A school for people_like me _according to Dr. Miles.

I just wanted to stay with my dad. I wanted him to be with me while mom couldn't. But he refused to even see my face. That was the reason why I had started cutting my self in the first place.

I bumped into a tall and strong mean looking girl with brown hair and brown eyes as I was trying to find my locker. It had been a week since I had joined there but I just seemed to be forgetting more and more with every passing minute.

"Watch it Anniebetty!" She yelled at me. Last year, if anyone had dared to growl at me, I would have replied with a square punch on their face but now I just rolled my eyes and nodded. I didn't speak much, probably one of the reasons for my absence of friends. I checked my time table and turned left from where I had been and within a few minutes I was seated at the back of my history class. All the students poured in one by one and Grover underwood walked up to me with a nervous smile.

To be honest I liked Grover. We could have been good friends if I were a bit more responsive. The old me would have chattered away with a book in the popular crowd while still being a nerd but this me just didn't want to see anyone everyday. Which was quite difficult when you have to go to school everyday.

"Hey Annabeth. Can you show me some of your notes please? No one else has them." I knew he was lying because he was one of the few who were in Annabeth pity party, he just wanted me to feel at home, but Grover has never said how sorry he was for my misfortune and I respected that above all sympathies.

"Sure." I said in a low voice.

Grover took my copy and stood a bit straighter. His dark skin was sweaty and his curly brown hair were hidden beneath his Rasta cap. His bad leg was in a crouch as usual and he was the only sixteen-year old guy in class who had acne. He took a deep breath as if to calm his nerves and said, "Will you sit with us during lunch?"

I weighed the idea of sitting with Grover's friends during lunch but I quickly saw what a disaster a semi mute and completely hard to reach girl could create when forced to socialize.

"May be some other time." I tried to smile but I knew that it only came out as a grimace. Grover looked a bit disappointed but left me alone to sit with his girlfriend Juniper.

I sighed as quietly as I could when Mr. Turner entered the class room.

* * *

This week I was going to have my therapy. I had managed to dodge it last week but this week it seemed inevitable. Dad had even ordered my care taker to drive me to the specialist's clinic. The fact that he hadn't talked to me about it stabbed my heart a little. It made me wince. I sneaked a table knife up to my room after dinner and smoothed the skin of my for arm after getting into my pajamas.

Then with that knife I etched the words _'miss you mom' _on my skin. It hurt a lot as I cut pretty deep to draw blood. My eyes teared up but I kept on cutting until I was done with all the three words. It was the truth after all. I missed my mom terribly and my dad had abandoned me in an alien city. What else could I possibly do to get over that misery? I tried to take drugs, really I tried. But my mom was a social activist when she was alive and I didn't want to do anything that would upset her up in the heaven. So inflicting physical pain on my self was the next best option and I took it.

Trust me when I say it helps.

* * *

Next morning after school Mrs Dahlia Margo, my care taker, was waiting for me to arrive on the door steps. I was once again shrouded under an over sized sweatshirt on my jean shorts and top to cover my cuts. Dahlia practically pushed me inside the back seat of the Mercedes and sat beside me and motioned for my driver to hit the road. She was a lean, short, middle-aged women with skin as tanned as mine. But my hair is long, wavy and blonde unlike hers which is bobbed, brown and curled near the ends. I hated Dahlia. Just after my mom had died she had got close to my dad. My dad had welcomed her with open arms without any moment's hesitation even when he had mostly forgotten about his younger daughter.

"How was school?" Dahlia asked politely but I wasn't the least bit polite to her when I said,

"It was okay. I was not hooking up with someone's else's husband at least."

Her cheeks had gone pink with embarrassment and anger but then we reached the doctor's clinic and I got off immediately. Before she had a chance to say anything else I jerked open the glass doors of the clinic and stepped inside. I closed my eyes and waited until I head the Mercedes pull away. My dad owned a multinational research company after all. He had tons of those cars.

The reception was empty. The specialist I was going to see was just three years older than me. I had asked Dr. Miles if he were out of his minds but he had just shrugged and said, "That kid only takes patients once in a long while. You might be his second actually. The first patient he had seen also had suicidal tendencies but he cured her quite well."

I didn't want to tell _'a kid' _about my self. But I sighed and decided to just go inside his office or check up room or what ever. I was the only one there anyway. Before I opened the door I heard voices.

"NO! You can't do that to me! I love you!"

A girl was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I told you that I _was _only your therapist and nothing more. I think I have an appointment today so Rachel if you could please leave."

The voice was a guy's. It felt strange. It gave me a warm and cold feeling at the same time. It calmed me down a bit but also sent a huge shiver down my spine.

"I thought I was the only patient for you! I'll tell your new miss important what a monster you are!" The girl or Rachel was crying shrilly. I wondered what she felt like and why she called him a monster but then I decided that I didn't want to know. I had enough freakish tendencies on my plate anyway.

"Quiet! Leave through the back door." The guy's voice was horribly calm.

I expected Rachel to shout and throw another fit. But then I heard a soft 'clank' and knew that she had closed the back door behind her. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

I stepped inside the large cabin. The walls were decorated with certificates which I was amazed to see considering the fact that the guy , to whom those certificates belonged, in front of me was only nineteen.

Then my eyes wandered around the closed large windows, the blue aquarium, the piles of books and magazines, the set of soft snowy sofas, the messed up working desk with two small rolling chairs for patients and a big rolling one for the doctor. My eyes lingered on the plaque kept on the table for more than a moment. It read- 'Perseus Jackson'. This place was more like a comfy study than a therapist's room. I looked up at Perseus who was wearing a loose, buttoned down, blue, full sleeved shirt which was hastily tucked in a black denim jeans. His long lashed and perfect eye brows went handsomely with his pale skin and toned figure.

His skin was beautifully pale. Not even an inch of tan could be seen. His hair was disheveled black mess with small strands brushing his fore head as his shiny sea-green eyes took me down with great curiosity. I suddenly felt too small in my extra-large sweatshirt. I stuffed my hands in my sweatshirt pockets and stared down at the tilled floor. I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Sit down", His voice was gentle but I could have cared less or could I have? I just didn't know. I sat on one of the small rolling chairs and pushed a stray strand of golden hair behind my ears. I hadn't even tied them up or combed them after school.

"So how's life Annabeth." He laced his fingers together on the table and leaned down to put his chin on them. The way he looked at me reminded me of a predator and a victim at the same time. I slapped myself mentally. This good and bad mixed feeling that I was experiencing from the moment I had heard his voice unsettled me.

"My mom committed suicide last year and now my dad has sent me away from him and has an affair with my care taker." I spoke in a single long breath and looked down to stare at my fingers this time. I heard him chuckle and looked up to see his perfect white teeth. His canines were a bit pointer than the other teeth but that only added to his good looks.

He stood without saying anything and sauntered towards me. He stood behind my chair and pushed all of my hair to the left side without touching my skin... It still sent a shiver through me. He bent down and whispered just above my right ear,

"You are lonely."

I shivered again. Somehow I was feeling scared and excited at the same time. I ignored that thought and put my full attention to answering him. So I just shrugged. I was a loner after all. He leaned back and turned my chair so that I was facing him this time. I had no where else to look as his churning ocean green eyes kept me captive somehow.

I had no idea what he was going to do but the hair on the back of my neck were standing straight. My body was not used to so many shivers at the same time. I didn't shiver even when I cried.

He placed his hands on the hand-rests, caging me in, and leaned down to my right again and stopped just inches from touching the skin on the crook of my neck. I took a sharp breath in as I had not expected that. No wonder Rachel had called him a monster. He was impulsive like one.

"Do you want me to help you with it?" His breath hit my skin and this time I shivered because I felt cold. Deadly cold. Even though his body was so near mine there was no heat, but a nasty kind of cold which I could not explain. A part of me wanted to push him away and a part of me anticipated and contemplated his offer. That dilemma irritated me. So the next thing I said was probably because of that,

"Gee! I wonder what tricks you use to rid sixteen years old girls of their loneliness."

The moment that comment had left my lips my eyes had opened wider.

Percy pulled back completely and took a step away from my chair with a lopsided grin stretched across his smoothly, sculpted face... making it brighter.

"That's all for today." He said and leaned against the wall near the main door to his cabin. I stood up and walked out in a daze. When I went past him I couldn't help but steal a glance at him. He wasn't looking at me but I knew that he would when I would turn away from him.

I walked out of the clinic with a new-found lightness in my soul. I hated temper counselling but I really wanted to meet Perseus again (even though his presence was cold and mysterious and he made me feel strange) as he was the first person in 365 days who had successfully made me react.

I hated the world a little less at that moment as he had brought out a small part of witty Annabeth back in just ten minutes.

**How is this story? Percy is not what he seems! And poor Annabeth! Why did her mom suicide? Please tell me if you want me to continue!**

**ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

The rain dribbled on the window pain as I sat by the window seat in my world history classroom. I was undergoing a new type of mental pressure. I was getting lonely. I had had high hopes that I would get better after I had shown a great deal of wit that day in front of the therapist that day but setting up another appointment with now seemed near to impossible. Even though I was his only patient he always seemed to be busy.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!"

Mrs. Mebbins brought me back on earth from my wonder land. She was a slim and tall woman with coffee brown skin and curly black hair. Her black hawk eyes narrowed down on me and made me think of evil vultures. Vultures were yet another thing I hated. I didn't seem to get anywhere with my list of things I hate. They just kept on growing.

"Explain the lines on the board." She folded her hands and lifted her chin high. A little bit too confident of herself, I presumed. I hated her too. But I had to answer what ever stupid question she was throwing at me.

_O, that you were yourself! but, love, you are  
No longer yours than you yourself here live: _

Shakespeare. I hated him too. It would have made my day if he hadn't written something this complicated in the past. I gritted my teeth and stared at the board

"The first line 'O! that you were your self,' means that Shakespeare wants the man he is describing to stay as he is, unchanged, not aging. The sonnet is quite philosophical in that it asks how can a person have an identity if he is constantly changing? Isn't that right?" _  
_

The voice belonged to a familiar therapist. To say that I was shocked to see Perseus Jackson in living day light in front of my class room would be an understatement. He was standing just across the room with his arms crossed. His hair had that dreamy messed-up look and his sea-green orbs were staring right at my grey ones. He was here for me.

I stood up immediately, almost expecting Mebbins to send him away but she just glared at him with pursed lips. Was she scared of a doctor who was just about my age only three years older.

"I don't remember you enrolling in my class son. Shouldn't you be in one of the senior class rooms if you go here at all?" Mrs. Mebbins voice was crisp and business type. I was hating her more by the minute.

"I am afraid I have graduated from medical school and have already also completed my P.G. education last year ma'am." Perseus was brimming with a wild kind of charm as he was toying with the door knob and looking straight at Mebbins with his swirling eyes.

Mrs. Mebbins for once looked speechless and utterly annoyed.

"And why is a doctor interrupting my class again?" She asked quite hostility.

"Oh Mrs. Mebbs please let him stay. He could teach us some thing about P.G. shows!" Drew Tanaka. The school doormat or what ever that is the boys called her, looked up at him with dreamy brown eyes. That is when I noticed how the rest of the girls in the class were giggling, pointing and staring at him. I snorted silently. They could be less inconsiderate!

"I am here to pick Annabeth up." He jerked a thumb in my direction and my ears turned pink as suddenly a fury of hisses started flooding the classroom.

"With that freak but..."

"... he is so handsome!"

"Why that abnormal girl!..."

"...So gorgeous!"

My heart lurched. I somehow knew he could hear them. I just hoped he didn't feel the same way. I don't mean that I like him or something because well... I just met him! So anyway, it is normal behavior after all. You wont want anyone you have to put up with to hate you right?

"As you can see Ms. Chase is busy with her English lesions I suppose you-"

"I have Mr. Chase's full permission." Mebbins looked besides herself with anger on being cut short by a younger boy. Her glare hardened as she signed a slip and handed it over to him. He smiled charmingly at her and motioned for me to follow him out. I stepped out of my seat and made my way towards the door. I could feel each and every stare on my back. They were mostly daggers of jealousy. If only they knew I was going for another mental therapy to Perseus's and not for a date with a handsome older boy to some seven star hotel.

By the time I reached the door where he was waiting for me, Mrs Mebbins spoke up,

"And might I just ask where you are taking her?"

No! I didn't care about my social image and neither did anybody else in the class until Perseus walked in but now if told them that I was going out for therapy... they would be happy to make my life miserable from tomorrow. I gulped and waited for him to reveal that I was mentally depressed.

"None of your business." With that he gave my back a gentle push with the tip of his fingers and made me walk ahead. I wish I could have seen Mrs. Mebbin's face.

* * *

Perseus parked his car outside gala club. Before I could ask him what we were here for he had opened my car door for me. I stepped out and pulled my black closer to me. My grey cargo pants and black tank top looked oddly out of place beneath my full black leather jacket. I had cut myself again last night. This time I had only slashed my skin, not written anything specific.

I had called my dad yesterday to ask If I could come home for thanks giving. His secretory had told me that he had other plans. By now it was clear to me that dad was just trying to erase me from his life. I hated that like I hated almost everything in the world. And I hated the tugging feeling that kept me up all night. All the thoughts all the pressure that suddenly dawned on me when ever I went to bed after dinner. Those depression attacks that medications had no effect on. I wanted to tell my Dad that I was lonely but he could have cared less.

Thinking about him made my eyes sting. My hair cascaded down my back and side so I didn't have to worry about Perseus seeing my eyes water up.

We entered the club to a soprano women singing. There was a table beside a pillar with pre-lit candles and vases of crimson roses. The roses were so red that could have passed for solid blood. I noticed that there wasn't any other customer.

"Why are we no in your clinic... Perseus?" I finally decided to ask as we settled down facing each other. He cringed when I called his name but smiled devilishly at me before saying,

"It's just Percy. I thought you could use some company." His grin widened when he saw my confused look.

"In an empty club?" I questioned. He propped his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his palm and eyed me. His eyes replicated wild ocean currents. Unsettling and unpredictable. I swallowed as The feeling of danger that I had been feeling all the way from school heightened.

"I am your company." He said simply.

I was going to ask him what this all was about but a waitress came up. An old bubbly lady with a funny hat. I ordered a fruit salad and pork. After that she turned to Percy.

"The usual." He said with a slight nod.

After the old lady was gone I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "The usual?"

"You don't have to remember my diet chart for your exams." He replied as he toyed with a crimson rose petal with his hand which was not supporting his beautifully carved face.

I decided to dodge that question. I was feeling scared wildly excited at the same time. Those mixed feelings only came up around him and I liked being uncertain for once. Uncertain about weather I liked him or hated him.

"So you are going to lecture me about being sad and instruct me to make snobby friends at school?" I tried to start a conversation even though I never talked on my own behalf with anyone. But I felt like I had to because all he was doing was staring at me with his devilish smile.

"Not all of them are snobby." His shoulders moved a little as he took a deep breath in, flexing his muscles beneath his shirt. He was wearing a light blue full sleeved, buttoned down shirt with the collar button off and the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His black tie which matched his jeans pants was hanging loose around his neck.

I understood why he liked quiet and lonely places. He would have been swarmed by swooning girls and waitresses if he would have taken me to star bucks.

"Who is Rachel?" I didn't know why I asked that but I just did.

He looked away the moment that question left my lips. Which made me even more curious.

"A snobby friend." He said while looking at the soprano singer.

"You said not all of them are snobby."

"But she is."

"Well good for you. I don't have any as I am pretty sure you know."

That got his attention as he turned towards me. There was a small smile on his lips which was mostly stretching to his right cheek.

"I want to be the first one." He inched closer to me with his elbows dragging the table cloth with him.

"You don't seem like a friend material." I tried to get under his skin as I leaned in a little.

My comment seemed to amuse him as he gave out a little laugh. Dangerous but melodious. I craved it the moment it escaped my ears.

"I guess. Girls just feel like eating me up after our first meeting." He dragged his elbows a bit more towards me.

"I guess it is because of your coat of mysteries." I leaned just a tiny bit more so there was still a lot of air between us.

"In my defense I'll say I am an open book." This time he dragged his elbows a little more.

"Too pricey for a depressed girl to read?" I was feeling a different kind of electricity bubbling in my chest as I leaned in. We were so close that our noses almost touched. His rather cold breath mixed with my warm ones. It was no mint cold breath or mouth-freshner as it sent chills down my neck and made the hair on my entire body stand.

"Here is your order my dear sweet children!"

The waitress was back with our food, breaking our close proximity with her words. She kept them on the table and beamed at us with her wrinkly face, "Anything else?"

I noticed that Percy's usual dish was some kind of a drink encased in a dark tinted glass. I couldn't see its content.

"Red Wine please?" I asked with a polite smile.

The waitress turned towards Percy with a quizzical look.

"Are you sure? They wont ask you for an ID around me but are you sure you'll be able to stomach it?" He tried to hide his minor concern but I could detect it anyway. It made me more willing.

"One bottle please."

Percy turned towards the old lady, all concern gone from his features, "Do as the lady says."

The old woman nodded and came back with a big bottle of red wine. She filled a glass for me and Percy shook his head when she turned towards him. Well his loss. I sipped my glass as the wine filled my throat.

* * *

I was totally wasted as I was dragging Percy by his arms. Both my slim arms were wrapped against one of his strong ones. The soprano singer was singing a fast duet song and I was feeling on top of the world. So of course I wanted to dance.

I tripped on my feet wile taking a spin so Percy steadied me with an arm around my stomach, the one which was entwined with mine. All the way where his smooth and cool skin touched my hot and tanned one, sparks flared. I could almost see them I leaned in and pressed my lips against his soft skin on his neck. He froze up. Then he gently pushed me away at arms length.

"You should have been careful Annabeth."

His hands were gripping my jacket edges so I shed it. I wanted his electricity. I wanted his uncertain air. Together they made me intoxicated. I wanted to feel intoxicated.

His eyes quickly traveled to my fresh cuts and slashes. His eyes narrowed. Then he looked up at me and said, "Annabeth you need to go home."

"For what? So that Dahlia could lecture me about how I shouldn't have called my dad today even though he had not picked up? To let her tell me how my father could do without a depressed girl at the moment? To let myself get depressed and cut my self even more? No thanks. I like you better."

Percy gripped my waist as we slowly swayed to the now playing slow song.

"You are so far gone. You depression has got you hard. You need something else... something stronger." His eyes were sad, as if he wished there was some other way to cure me. I didn't know what he was up to but I was happy that he wasn't sending me away. I didn't pay much attention as I clinged to him as he booked a room.

**Things might get a little heated in the next update. Tell me if you liked this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

I woke up to angles singing. My minds was fuzzy. I guess I was lucky that after consuming a whole bottle of alcohol I wasn't having a killer head ache or planning suicide from all the lectures I got from Dahlia. Wait! Angles? Dahlia? Suicide?

I sat up straight in a jolt. For some reason my lower stomach hurt. It felt sore. Was I supposed to be ill? Is that the reason Dahlia had postponed or, even better, excused me from her lecture about alcohol and how I should not socialize with my dad? Most of all why weren't there any cuts stinging on my skin? The last time I had been drunk the urge to cut myself had been at its peek. It was one of the times I had slashed open my wrist. So naturally I had expected to wake up in a hospital but-

As that thought crossed my head I looked around. I was in a neat and clean hotel room with a messed up bed, some side tables and lamps and a full body mirror. The bathroom was on the other side of the wall where the T.V was connected. It wasn't a costly suite or deluxe room I was used to but it was... okay.

A hotel room but Why-?

I removed the covers off me and found out that I had nothing on me. All my clothing were neatly washed and pressed and even folded up on a nearby armchair. What was wrong with me? I knew that I was forgetting something or rather someone quite crucial from last night...

The wind blew in and brushed my back. I turned behind to see a guy leaning over the railing of the balcony. His shirt was unbuttoned and flying on either side of him. His hair was swaying with the wind. The pale skin of his neck looked beautiful as it absorbed the first rays of the rising sun.

And suddenly the memories of someone's smooth, white skin beneath mine, someone's soft lip touch and that someone green-green eyes filled the emptiness of my memory. But there was some thing wrong with those memories. It all felt like that I was the only one who was doing all the kissing and touching. It was as if I wasn't even kissed back. Then like a film coming to an end all the movements stopped. I remembered myself collapsing back beside him and then he had moved for the first time to pull me closer to him and that to just to cuddle me in. Nothing more.

That person was Percy. All those realisations made me angry and glad at the same time. And that feeling of confusion and dilemma belonged near only one person. Dr. Perseus Jackson.

I pored some body wash and water over my body and pulled my clothes on. Percy was still standing by the railing. The about-to-rise sun was making the sky glow pink. Thinking about Percy clenched my heart. My urge to be near him and to touch him had grown remarkably overnight. And this was all because of him.

"What do you think you did last night you-" I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't say that he forced himself on me because it was definitely me who was doing all the forcing.

He turned and looked at me. His eyes were shimmering and I could see he was trying to hide his sad eyes under his nonchalance when he said,

"I see you are still alive. Did you plan any suicide attempts lately?" His chest was exposed. I had a hard time removing my eyes from his perfectly toned chest. I lifted my eyes to his and answered.

"What does that have to do with anything I am talking about?" I wasn't dumb. I knew what he was about to say but I wanted him to say it. For a fact I knew that He understood what I was thinking.

"Well, normally when people are drunk, they reveal a truer side of themselves. In your case you are more suicidal when you are drunk, from you past records."

My cheeks flushed red and I averted my eyes to the tiled floor. The tiles were white square tiles. fascinating. Why did he have to read my health records in his free time?

"Well so let us think about where you would have ended up if I have had dropped you home last night... Any guesses Annabeth?" His tone was taunting which made me gulp. The way he said my name was so... I cannot describe it but it felt like he wanted to convey something unintentionally by just saying it. Anyway I told him about my guess but still kept my eyes trained on the white square tiles of the floor.

"The nearby Hospital?" My voice was barely audible and I assumed he would ask me to repeat myself but instead he said,

"I had guessed of a grave yard but yeah, hospital would do too." That made me smile a little. He was giving me a piece of his mind and in the same time he was trying to loosen me up. I could still feel his warm embrace engulfing my lithe frame under the cotton covers of the bed. The thought made my heart leap. I stayed quiet and waited for him to continue,

"So then I thought, Why not get you something like a replacement, a replacement where you would pour in all your emotions instead of cutting and slashing yourself?" He expected me to know what that replacement was. I did know as a matter of fact what it was.

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "You are the replacement?"

He took a step closer to me. My breath hitched in my neck as he stood just an inch apart from me. So close and yet I couldn't lift my hand and touch his cheeks were the start of a rather cute subtle was starting to grow. I knew the next time I would see him the subtle would be gone.

"I have observed the way you look at me and the other boys from your school Annabeth." His chin was just above the crook of my neck and his lips were right beside my ear. His warm breath hit the skin of my neck and sent a chill down my spine. Once again I was afraid and attracted to him at the same time. That feeling was slowly becoming a part of me. I knew I could never decide what to feel around him. Well that's what I thought...

"What do you want to imply? That I am a desperate crazy person?" My cheeks were heating up from anger and embarrassment. What I said was a polite phrase for a slut. I knew I wasn't one. If it had been anyone else I am sure tings would have turned out differently. So I answered my question for myself.

"You were intoxicating. I can't help it when I am drunk! You were sober!" I complained.

"I had a choice Annabeth. Either I could have let you cut yourself back at home or I could have indulged your intoxication and saved you..." He moved back and I looked up so that our eyes were locked on each other's.

"You chose the latter... thanks I guess." I said with a shrug. Knowing that I wasn't a virgin anymore wasn't so hard to believe after all.

"Now hurry up Annabeth or you would be late for school." He said with quickly buttoning his shirt up.

I nodded and looked for my bag. There was still a question that was bugging me. I decided to ask away as after the conversation we had just had, nothing could be classified as more indecent.

"Percy? Why didn't you... you know do anything? I mean I was all drunk and-"

"I didn't want to do anything you didn't know of Annabeth." He cut me short calmly. His back was turned towards me so I couldn't see his expression.

"I might have been the first person for you but you weren't the first for me so believe me when I say that it was only you."

His words hurt. I knew he was being heartless on purpose but it still stung. All my happiness from the night's events began to deflate and I instinctively started to look for something sharp. Percy turned towards me with great speed and rested his palms lightly on my hips and said,

"Although the main reason was that there are some boundaries that I cannot cross without your consent but you can. So maybe if you were sober..."

I nodded briskly as his touch were dulling my senses and were shooting electricity down my skin. He smiled at that and took hold of one of my hand and lead me towards the door.

* * *

Percy stopped his car outside the entrance gate of my school. I hopped off the passenger seat and made my way towards the school gate. I knew my face was reflecting my inner misery even before Percy called out,

"Annabeth!"

I ran up to him as he poked his head out of the door window. He slipped his fingers into mined and squeezed tight before saying,

"I'll take you out somewhere after school. Don't let what other worthless people say get to you." I nodded grimly but then smiled slightly before saying,

"What does this make us?"

His eyes shone brightly even though his lips didn't stretch into a smile. He kissed my palm before speaking up.

"This makes me your very crucial medicine Annabbeth." With that he pulled his hand away and placed then on the steering wheel and drove away. There was one last thing that I had wanted him to know.

That I was addicted to him.

* * *

Drew had watched my little farewell episode with Percy in front of the gate and had been glaring at me all day. My stomach ache had flipped on the back of my head from the moment English class started. Mrs Mebbins asked me in front of the whole class if Percy had been bothering me. Nathan Darwis just had to say,

"He is all pleasure for goldy locks Annabeth mam!"

Everyone had snickered at my red face and Mrs. Mebbins had continued to fixate me with her stony glare. I wish she could just vanish from the face of earth. After the bell rang I was the first one to walk out of the class. As I was walking towards chemistry a feminine sneer interrupted me.

"Look who is it! Where is your paid boyfriend freak? The handsome guy who you have hired to draw attention to yourself?" Drew tanaka with her cheers girls were the worst kind of people. I faced her with an arrogant smirk borrowed from Percy and answered her back.

"He would be pleased to know that you think of him as handsome... Drew"

Drew inched closer to me with a baseball bat in her hand.

"Let's see how Pretty boy likes you when you aren't pretty enough for him any longer."

I didn't inch away. I was already forming escape planes when the strong stern voice of the student body president growled at Drew.

"Tanaka! I want you and your bully friends in my office. Now!" I turned to see a fare girl in black jeans and purple top glaring at Drew. Her black, braided hair framed her face beautifully and her black fiery eyes dug virtual holes in Drew's skull. Her glinting badge made it clear that she was the head girl and wasn't someone you could mess with.

"But Reyna!" Drew's lackies wined but another stern look from Reyna told them that she could make the situation worse for them. They silently walked out of the hallway. I turned towards Reyna and gave her a huge toothy grin. In middle school I had been the student body president and she had been my prefect. This year I had pulled out of those stuff but I still liked Reyna. She was stolid and rule bound and hardly ever plotted against anyone.

Reyna returned my smile with a nod and said, "The spot for the cultural secretary is still available Annabeth."

"I'll think about it." I'll talk about taking it up to Percy.

"And Annabeth... good to see you without your scars." She walked away with that statement and left me stairing at my arms. I hadn't realized that my jacket hadn't been on my Tank top. And she was right! All the slash scars and my notes to mom were gone, replaced by soft and smooth skin. How was that possible? The last person who saw them was... Percy.

Suddenly out of nowhere I remembered Rachel calling a monster the other day.

Could he have done this?

**Now could he have? Guys please tell me your views about this chapter! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth**

Life could have been worse. My dad could have married Dahlia right away and tossed me out in the streets without a single penny. Then I would have never met my handsome therapist and well... I could not have been able to control the suicidal tendencies. Not that I am able to keep them down or anything but now I have got a physical factor on which they could depend. The factor was my doctor, Perseus Jackson.

He is so mysterious and yet I could trust him over my own father any day. He always made me feel conflicted. But I liked that feeling. I liked being not sure what to feel for once because my default feeling for anything or anyone is hatred. It's not advisable.

* * *

I woke up to the shingling light of my room's night lamp. My arms were tightly around Percy's torso, his soft full T-shirt was against my cheek. He was looking at the false ceiling with one of his arms around my waist and with the other he was lightly stroking the blonde strands of my hair that were sticking out of my head. He was staring at the glowing solar system that was etched on my roof. The lights were fading from them but they were still quite pretty. I had always taken them for granted but seeing the look of fascination on Percy's face, made me look at them too.

"What are you staring at?" Percy's voice was husky and rough. Which was of course good to hear as it made him more sexy.

"I could ask you the same question but that would be stupid." I snuggled closer to him. Our legs were on one another's under the covers. I was wearing a plane grey short and Percy was wearing his track suite pants. Up above my waist I was in a baggy green T-shirt and his T-shirt was off white.

"Well I am staring at the universe because I want to be there. I know you don't want to go out in the space and see the world from outside Annabeth."

Hearing him say my name sent chills down my spine.

"I don't know what would I want to do." I really didn't.

A boyish smile came over his face as he looked at the glowing mini sun on the roof and said, "If I asked you to run away with me to the darn, unknown depths of the space, what would you do?"

I thought for a moment. But then something ticked.

"But why on earth would you ask me?" I tried to turn on my side but Percy stopped playing with my hair and instead placed his palm against my back. I wished it was on my skin. But I didn't want to sound desperate so I just kept silent till he answered my question.

"Who else could I ask?"

I gave out a small light laugh. He could ask Drew and she would go with him for sure. To be more specific she would think that the gods from heavens had blessed her. She is such... I don't even think I need to think about it. But then there was someone else too.

"How about your friend Rachel? Why wouldn't you ask her?" My head was still buried in his chest and I expected his breath to stop when he heard her name. But it didn't even hitch. He just shifted a bit closer to me and said, "She wasn't really a patient. Her boyfriend had just dumped her and she had seen me in a party. So magically after our first three appointments she had got cured. But she was the only thing I had close to a friend."

I thought for a moment and asked, "How did you cure her?"

"I asked all those questions that an irritating therapist does in all those books and movies."

I smiled, "I would have instantly hated you if you had thrown all those strings of questions at me like my other doctor."

He pressed his lips to my hair. I could feel his smile as he said, "I could tell you were not the type to be cured by talking. You don't deserve to be abandoned."

"I don't feel lonely anymore." It was the truth. But I guess he knew it was temporary as the moment he would be gone... I would feel evasively lonely.

"Did you meet anyone at school?" He asked while rubbing soothing circles against my back.

My smile widened as a silly thought crossed my mind. I wanted to see if I could make him jealous about me if he didn't even react to Rachel.

"There is this foot ball team captain, Luke Castellan. I think he is cute." He really was, with his blonde hair and light-blue eyes. Even if he had a scar running down his cheek, he made all the cheer leaders swoon. I didn't hate him because I only saw him in glimpses from time to time while walking down the hall way or at cafeteria as the popular table. I didn't think much about him because he wasn't interesting. On the other hand, Percy fascinated me. The new mystery about him was the way all my scars had healed after that one night with him at the hotel. I knew he wouldn't tell me anything about it if I ask him directly, so I would have to just dig around whenever I got the chance. But his guard always seemed to be up.

I got the desired reaction after saying that Luke was cute. Both his arms tightened around me protectively and I chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me about _that. _Anyone else you think you could be just friends with?" His tone was a bit off. So whether I liked some other boy or not really did effect him. I shrugged. I had already told him about Grover and Reyna. There was no one else in the could-be-friends bucket.

Percy sighed. I felt like I should say something to make him ignore that Luke thing. I really liked the way our bodies were pressing together and even if his skin was cool, it spread an unearthly warmth and millions of sparks through the cells of my body. I could drink him in at that moment. But I had to restrain myself. He wasn't permanent. I had to remind myself that if I fell for him, I would have to face a different kind of depression later because no way was his heart ever going to beat for an average younger girl like me. And on top of that I was already addicted to his touch and... him.

"I think I would." I said in a soft voice.

"You would what?" Percy's confused tone made me laugh. I don't know why he stiffened when I laughed but I let it go as he relaxed after a few seconds.

"I would go anywhere in the world with you. Even outside of it as you have asked."

Percy tight grip slackened a little but his slid his fingers under my shirt and rubbed lazy comforting circles around my mid-back. His touch made it difficult for me to breathe. I knew it was dangerous but I wanted more of it. I wanted more of him.

"I could leave you anytime." His breath hit my earlobe and made me shiver.

"I love the way you are unpredictable. I'll gamble my chances."

Percy surprised me as he turned over and with both him palms on either sides of my pillow, he gazed down at me with his intense sea-green eyes. I could see my grey eyes in his. They strangely didn't seem to be dull.

"You are trading on unknown territories Annabeth. I could kill you now and run away and no one would ever know."

He was right. I helped him sneak into the house while Dahlia wasn't looking. He could stab me with a knife with his hands gloved, and run away through the windows, through which he had entered (He could climb like a monkey!) and no one would ever guess that he had been here as no one had seen him.

"You won't do it." My voice was firm. He cracked a smile and asked,

"Why so sure?"

"I just know you wouldn't" A fire kindled in his eyes as he slowly leaned down towards me. His eyes stayed locked with mine. His breath was on my lips which were already parted in anticipation to kiss his salty one.

The knob of the door to my room turned and I mentally cursed myself for not locking my door from inside. Percy jumped and dived under my bed. It was a good thing that my large bed sheets always swept the floor.

Dahlia poked her ugly head inside and squinted when she saw I was up.

"Annabeth! It is three in the morning!"

"Thank's for enlightening me." My face was expressionless. My chest was burning with anger. I could have smacked Dahlia's face really hard at that moment. My body was aching due to the absence of Percy's warmth and spark and I knew if she wasn't gone in a second I would as well as kill her or something.

"Well I would have liked to give you some advise on your manners but I am glad that you are awake. I have to go to California tonight. I'll stay over for tomorrow that is Sunday so I guess there wouldn't be any problem?"

She was mocking me. She wanted to convey that Dad wanted her and not me. I bit my lip because she had really hit a nerve. My nails dug into my palms to the point of drawing blood. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to the way my Dad hurt me. He was beyond cruel and Dahlia was worse. She knew about the way dad affected my tendencies but she still loved to toy around with me. There was a slight tap on the mast of my bed. It made me smile. Percy was trying to tell me that he was still here.

Dahlia looked around but shrugged as she must have thought the sound was her foul imagination.

"Say Hi to Dad." I said after a long pause.

She didn't wait for any more conversations which I was thankful for. I slammed the door shut behind her and latched it. I leaned against in and sighed. Something warm and wet was on my lips while my palms seemed to be just pink put uninjured. I must have bit my lips too hard.

Percy scooped out from beneath the bed. I literally threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and burring my face in his cool-warm shirted chest. He gently pushed me back by my shoulders and gazed at me from an arms length.

"You shouldn't live with her. I think she wants to kill you."

His eyes were sad as he said that. It made me happy. He wasn't my boyfriend or anything. Somehow, calling him my boyfriend seemed insensitive. He was a necessity now. Something far beyond any boyfriend had ever been for me.

"You care?" I was trying to be glee full.

He smirked at that and leaned down. Whiled locking his eyes with mine he licked the drop of blood off my lips. I don't know whether it was my imagination or not but, for a moment his canines seemed to elongate. But they were back to just being extra pointy in a blink. They added to his charm of course and he wasn't the first guy on earth with pointy canines but there was something about his teeth...

His lips were on mine as he was kissing me. My hands slid up against his chest to his shoulders and his rested on my hips. Hit kiss mesmerised me. His lips were salty and were the best one I had ever tasted. I had kissed boys before but Percy's kiss was different like every other thing about him. It had his air of mystery and all his charge. His intense heat made my heart melt down to plain blood. My conflicted feeling heightened whenever he kissed me or even came close to me. They warned me of him being a poisonous being but I found it much more pleasurable to die by drinking him in instead of cutting my self to death. He was like a sweet death I wanted to embrace.

We broke away for air and I almost pulled him in again when I noticed that there way a stray letter on the floor. I remembered Dahlia fiddling with her handbag while she was talking to me. She must have dropped this.

I reluctantly disentangle myself from Percy who looks at me curiously as I bent and pick up the envelope type thingy. It was from Minerva Chase... my mom.

I looked at Percy with huge eyes. His eyebrows were doing that cute cringing thing. He nodded at me for reading whatever was inside it. I pulled out the letter. My mom's handwriting made my eyes tear up. If only she was here...

Percy wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I looked at him from my side and smiled as I read out loud,

_Drear Dahlia_

_I was thinking about what you said earlier. Indeed you have been right. I don't understand where Fredrick could go late at night but I think you know about it. I am begging you to tell me as recently our conversations have been rocky. Is he cheating on me?_

_Your school's friend_

_Minerva._

_27/9/13_

I stared with wide eyes at the letter. This was written just a month before my mom had died. What did she mean about 'what you have said earlier'? Had Dahlia written anything to my mom? And obviously if dad was cheating on mom with someone it had to be Dahlia! Why did mom trust her? Just because she was an old school friend?

My mind was buzzing with questions. I knew I would find something in Dahlia's room. I unlatched my door and flew down the stairs to her room. The footsteps I heard behind me were Percy's as he followed me without a word. That made me admire him even more. I twisted the door knob. Nothing happened.

It was locked.

**What has Dahlia done? Is she a real bad person? And what's it about Percy that makes his canines different? You have to tell me about your thoughts to this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth**

I was wrong when I had thought that the life of a normal person would be a joyride. My mom was a normal person and she didn't have any mental traumas... At least until the moment she died. I don't know what that means. I don't know what the letter means. I don't even know how long I'll be able to stay sane in this new world of questions and confusion.

There are too many things that I have to... no, I _need_ to find out.

* * *

I was being pinned to the girl washroom's wall, in a public library, by Drew Tanaka and ugly friends. As I have said before, this school has a majority population of students with problems. The minority are normal kids kept here as consolation. I didn't know what Drew's problem was but I guessed that it had something to do with her nature of possessing any and everything she likes, weather or not it is out of bounds or it is a person she is chasing after.

It was the same case this time. She thought Percy was good looking and belonged next to her. Now she was furious as she assumed that he is my boyfriend. She considered me a freak. One thing she has gotten all wrong is that Percy isn't my boyfriend, I don't even know what to call him. A friend? Even the thought of that seems wrong. Anyway, at that moment, I desperately wished he was there. If he were, I would have kept my anger under control for sure.

"I am sure you inherited your sluttish traits from your mother who is now rotting in hell."

I looked at her venomously. She was indirectly calling my mom a slut. All her other ulgies were smirking and agreeing with her. I hated her. I hated them all. I desperately wished that Percy was here but I also wanted Drew to shut up.

I balled my fists and gritted my teeth as she continued.

"Maybe one of her lovers was threatening to expose her so she jumped of a building."

"She cut herself you bitch." I wanted to murder her for saying that. I still loved my mom. I couldn't stand anyone badmouthing her.

Drew's grip tightened on my arms as she sneered at me,

"Whatever you blonde whore. Or should I say, blonde daughter of a whore?" With that she burst out laughing. He group of girls joined in with her. I hated her laugh. I wished she had died instead of my mom no matter how twisted that was. A single tear went down my left cheek. I have had enough.

I jerked up my knee and hit Drew straight in her stomach. She whimpered as she fell on her ass. I kicked her face. There was a soft crack and a gush of blood indicating that her nose broke.

"What are you girls doing? Beat her up!" She screamed at her friends as she clutched her face. My calculative instincts begged me to run and I dashed towards the nearest exit. All of Drew's pirate crew were after me. I rand out of the washroom are and went straight to the sitting and reading area of the library. We were clearly entertaining and disturbing some of the metropolitans. They sure weren't expecting to witness a high school girl chased by some bullies in a public library, that too early in the morning. I didn't even knew Drew would follow me up here. The Library was just ten minutes away from my house so I had come here for some light reading. I hadn't expected Drew to tail me up here that too on a Sunday.

According to Juniper Woods, Drew lives all her Sunday mornings in the hospitals. Getting aborted for obvious reasons.

It seems like she took a detour to the hospital today as she certainly planed this.

I ran down the stairs to the mythology section of the library. One of Drew's girl threw a heavy book at my head. She had a sore aim as the book hit my knee instead. I buckled and fell. The girls circled me in beside a book rack menacingly. A victorious smile in all their faces. One of them stepped forward and punched me hard. The impact was good. I head felt wobbly. More girls closed in. I had to do something. I noticed that all of the bullies were standing on the shadow of the bookcase that was just beside me. An idea perked up in my brain. It would hurt them severely but no kill them.

I gave the rack a harsh push with all the energy I had left. First the books toppled on them and then the rack landed on them. Some of them ran and the others were victimized. I could hear the security guard rushing towards me.

"You are in trouble miss." He said as he tied my wrist with an plastic cuff.

* * *

I was questioned in a room somewhere in the library. The room was like any other detention room in any typical school. Drew was crying her eyes out and saying that I attacked her. But she couldn't explain what she and her friends were doing with me in the washroom so the authorities got their main culprit anyway. They restrained Drew and her friends and said that they would have to pay for the property damage. Drew tried to convince them that she had nothing to do with this and that everything was my fault. Even though she had the most convincing voice I had ever heard, Her sister Piper McLean was equally, if not more, persuasive and way smarter than her. She was also a part time security in-charge so she found the right culprit quite easily.

"Call any adult member who you know properly." She said politely as she walked over to her aggressive younger sister. She was about Percy's age or older. I liked her strange eyes which seemed to change color in every blink. They reminded me of my first kaleidoscope that dad had gifted me on my seventh birthday. I still had it.

I called Percy as he was the only adult could see me with an ice bag pressed to my cheek right now and lead me out of here without a lecture about conduct. Plus I would never call Dahlia even if I were to die. Dad didn't care so that only left him, even if he was my first choice. He picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hey Annabeth." His voice was amused, like he was expecting me to call.

I frowned.

"I got into a fi... situation. I am near my home's library. Can you come and fetch me please?"

He sucked a breath in and replied, " I'll be there."

"Than-"

His side of line was already dead.

My shoulders slumped and I stared at the floor. I had come to the library to check out the architecture corner that my mom had donated a few years back. She used to go there often. I picked myself up and decided to kill my time there until Percy came to pick me up. I took permission from Piper and took the elevator to the fourth floor. The whole floor was donated to the library by my mom. I gritted my teeth to the point of being hurt. I was glad that I had broken Drew's nose for insulting my mom.

I randomly let my gaze wander around the titles of the book when one of them caught my attention.

_Greek's ancient Architecture._

Mom used to say that it was the best book humans had ever written. I agreed with her. It was my first book on architecture anyway. Even though I had memorized the book by heart, I picked it up and flipped through it's pages. The book smelled too much like my mum. I shut the book as soon as that thought crossed my mind. I didn't want to hurt myself like that. I should stay away from things that would urge me to cut myself.

A small smile played on my lips as I remembered what Percy had said,

_"When you, yourself start avoiding things that hurt you, you'll know that you are getting better."_

It was good to know that I was healing, even if it was just a book I still managed to close it without ripping the skin over my wrist apart. As I place the book back on the shelf an old stained book mark fell from it. I picked it up. It smelled salty and rusty like blood. There was something written on it in a rather hurried and frantic handwriting.

I was just about to read it when someone placed a rather cold hand on my shoulder. I froze up. His hands reminded me of Percy's. They weren't ice cold but there was no warmth in them either. But there wasn't any spark or electricity in them. They didn't make my stomach flip or gave me that sweet conflicted feeling. They were filled with pessimism. I felt like an helpless deer being chased through the forest by a tiger. There was nowhere to escape. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat and turned around. I was met with two orbs of two ice cold sky-blue eyes. The guy was as pale as Percy was and hat neatly cropped blonde hair. His smile was cold and fake and there was not a single strand of warmth in his light blue eyes. His touch didn't feel evil but It wasn't good either. He was older than me. Maybe an year or two older. When he spoke, I fought an urge to run.

"Is that a property of the library? It smells fishy."

I took in his outfit. Simple blue jeans with and red T-shirt under a black leather Jacket. He could have rivaled any Hollywood star on the red carpet. His charms were similar to Percy's but in a different way. Percy was more misty, his presence felt dry.

I didn't respond. I quickly pocketed the book mark. His sharp eyes caught that motion and went towards my capree's pocket.

"Jason! Are you harassing a poor visitor again?" And suddenly like that, the cold winter turned to a beautiful spring. He still made me feel down with his hand resting on my shoulder but he didn't look sinister. A real smile broke his fake one as he finally removed his hand from my shoulder and turned towards his summoner, Piper McLean. She was playfully glaring at him with her hands on her hips. He walked up to her and pecked her lips and I could have sworn that his diamond hard eyes had melted. They were about the same age, Piper was probably a few months older, and they looked so perfect together. Most of all, that Jason guy looked human next to Piper.

"Not at all Pipes. I just thought she was messing around with the books."

I huffed as I clearly wasn't.

"My mom donated this area, how could I mess around with it?" Normally I would have stayed quiet and let people say whatever the hell they would want to but I didn't want to keep my mouth sealed around him as I didn't instantly hate him for unexplainable reasons. He had made me feel like a prey and yet he appeared as friendly as Piper was.

His eyes soften by a tiny fraction when I mentioned my mom. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by therapist.

"I've been looking for you Annabeth." He said. There was something off about him. He was trying to hide his bad mood.

Piper cringed as he passed her. I wondered if she felt the same way as I had felt near Jason. Like and helpless deer who was about to die. Jason nodded at Percy who smirked at him before nodding back. They knew each other. Percy's long fingers encircled my wrist as he led me away from there. The familiar mixed feeling started flowing through my veins as I turned around my shoulder to take a final glance at Jason.

He was whispering something into Piper's ears who was smiling at it. I knew I would meet him again. And above all... he knew my mom.

* * *

Percy parked outside my house and looked at me. I suddenly felt conscious about my washed out black capre and grey T-shirt. I must have looked worst than average with my hair pulled back in a pony tail. Percy pressed my cheek with his cool palms and traced the almost invisible mark that the stray tear had made in wash room with his thumb. I shivered at his touch. He had that effect on many people I guess.

I grabbed his shoulder and slowly pulled him in for a kiss. He complied. His lips were soft but the kiss wasn't. Then again it would have frustrated me if it was. He kissed me roughly with unimaginable wildness. It felt like the wildness was a part of him. I kissed him back with all the fire that had been bubbling inside my chest from the moment Drew had started insulting my mom. I was glad that he was here. I didn't know from which knife I would have slashed my skin otherwise.

I pulled away a little. We were still dangerously close. Our breaths mixed as our chests heaved with effort.

"You seem off. Is everything okay?" I asked him a moment later. My eyes were fixed to his. His sea-green emeralds darkened a little. Then he looked away.

"Nothing major. You don't need to worry."

That stung a little. I wanted to worry. I wanted to be special to him too. But I needed to go. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to retain the minute importance that I had in his life. So I just shrugged and turned to open the door. He caught my wrist.

"Wait!"

I looked at him questioningly. His eyes looked as conflicted as his presence made me feel.

"There is a lot I wish I could tell you but I can't"

I understood what he meant. I sat forward and kissed the skin just beside his ear and kept my lips pressed there for about a few seconds. He took a sharp breath in as I whispered.

"I'll wait till the day you can."

I could feel him him pulling off his lopsided smile even if I wasn't able to see him. It felt... hot.

"I'll be ready when that day comes."

**What's the mystery about guys? And who are Percy and Jason? What is written in that blood stained bookmark from her mother's all time favorite book? For more keep reading! Please tell me how this chapter was!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth**

Things change drastically. I always wished I had something to hold on to. When I was little, my mom used to tell me that she would never abandon me like my neighbor, little Jonny's, mom did. His mom had left him with his grand-mom and even though she was a nice old lady he always used to cry and call his mom back. Seeing him like that made me cry too. At times like that she would hug me tightly and ask me to calm down and say that she would always be there for me always. She is the type of person who never breaks her promises.

... but I guess there is a first for everything and sometimes it might become your last.

* * *

Dahlia fumed as she glared down at me. Earlier, I had sneaked in her room while she was busy talking a bath and I had searched around frantically for more letters or evidence. I had found nothing but I had managed to annoy Dahlia. She was in her bathing suit with a towel head, lecturing me about privacy. When she had asked me what I was looking for I had said that I was trying to find out if she were cheating on my dad so that I could show him what she really is like. Steam had literally escaped out of her ears after hearing that.

I walked back to my room and locked it behind me and fell on the bed on my back as I stared up at the ceiling. I dimmed the lights so that I was able to see the glowing solar system on my ceiling. I turned to my side and rand my fingers over the empty space beside me, where Percy had laid a week ago. I had not seen him since the library incident which was driving me crazy. But each time I would wield a knife to cut myself I would feel his fleeting warmth and that conflicted sensation which would eventually stop me and fill me with want and an aching hollowness where my heart should have been.

I missed him terribly. I tried calling him but he won't pick up. I stopped calling after my third unsuccessful attempt. I was too proud to appear desperate even if I was feeling kind of lonely and... desperate. I would wait for him to come back or at least call me back as I don't want to become a second Rachel to him.

I sighed heavily as I sat up and pulled the bloody bookmark out of my short's pocket. I always kept it close to me. The handwriting was clearly my mom's but she had obviously written the stuff in some code language because the alphabets were alien to me. I strained my eyes over it again and again and tried to understand the strange script but it was no use.

I finally gave up and pocketed it again as I pulled my coat over my shoulders and tied my unruly blonde hair and straightened my red green tank top over my blue shorts. The colors reminded me of Percy's eyes so I quickly covered them up beneath by teak-brown coat. I was cold outside anyway, not cold enough to snow but cold none the less.

"Where are you going?" Dahlia asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone as I walked out of the main door.

I didn't answer her and ran out of the large gates as quickly as I could. To be honest I didn't have anywhere in particular to go. I walked past by the park and saw a familiar tanned girl with chopped brown hair and ever-changing eyes playing around with a little chubby kid. It was a boy. He had round cheeks and blonde bangs. His eyes were just like Piper's though his skin-tone way lighter than hers and except for his eyes none of his facial features were matching hers. Then again he was so small, probably three or four years old. I wondered if Drew had a brother but then I remembered that she didn't. She just had one step sister linked through her mother's side of course.

The boy looked so happy as he circled around Piper and blowed his cheeks out. His steps matched that of a penguin. He was round in the cutest way with small pants and shirt and a tiny leather jacket over. Piper was wearing a full-body overcoat and a scarf around her neck, both black in color. She waved at me as she saw me passing by, a huge smile plastered on her face. She picked the little boy up in her arms and walked over at me.

"How are you Annabeth?" She asked as she finally stood before me with the little boy pulling at her scarf.

"I am fine. Thank you." I don't know if I was being rude. It wasn't everyday that someone voluntarily spoke to me anyway.

She tilled her head in the boy's direction and said,

"Orphy! say hello to Annabeth!" She cooed.

He looked at me with his huge now-sky blue eyes and his nose did this cute twitching. A small cold feeling vibrated through my spine when he spoke,

"ellow Annabee." His kiddish voice was adorable but the coldness it gave of reminded me of... Jason from the library.

"Is he...?" I asked Piper. She looked lovingly at Orphy before nodding and voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah, he is my son. My and Jason's. His name is Orpheus."

Orpheus was one of the Argonauts, a companion of _the _Jason. I remembered that from ancient Greek mythology classes. I swallowed.

"How old are?"

Piper laughed before she calmed down and said,

"Twenty two. Does it even matter?"

Before I could answer Orpheus pressed his tiny hand against my cheek and... I can't describe what it felt like but all the hair on my body were up.

I saw images, of my mom sitting in a dark room. Then I see blood, lots of it. Then I see Dahlia smiling victoriously at something, there are voices, screaming for help. I could see a blonde girl in a snowy white frock. She turned as my eyes widened as I recognized myself. The slides of images had stopped at that point as I watched myself, the way the wind was playing with the ends of my frock and my open hair. Someone touched my shoulder in the vision and I turned. I saw Percy. His beautiful face was contorted with pain as he was clutching at his side. Blood was gushing out from a slash wound from his stomach. He fell towards the ground and the Annabeth in the vision caught him. He landed on his knees and the me in there looked down at her open palms. It was covered in blood. _His _blood.

I screamed... both in the vision and in reality.

* * *

There are dreams that I would like to remember and there are dreams that I could do anything to forget. This was one such dream that I wanted to remember as well as forget. It was horrible. I opened my eyes lazily and a pair of green-brown eyes greeted me. Orpheus was staring down at me. When he saw that my eyes were open he yelled,

"Mommy, Daddy! Annabee s wake." I still found his slipping tongue quite adorable. What had happened back then? Was it because of him. I slightly brushed my fingers against his cheek. Nothing happened. But back there-

"God Annabeth you frightened the hell out of me!" Piper came running into the room. For the first time I took in my surroundings. I was lying on a couch of a rather small apartment with lemon yellow walls and white floor tiles. I was in the drawing-room. There was a set of couch and an old television. The wall opposite to me was crawling with images of Piper with Jason and both of their's with Orpheus. I sat up and saw that Jason was leaning against the counter in the kitchen which was just a few feet across the main room. Between the main room and the kitchen was a small dining table and a sink perpendicular to that was attached to the wall facing opposite the table. Left to the basin was a door which was slightly opened, probably a bedroom... and to the right was probably the bathroom as it gave off a soft smell of chlorine.

Jason was wearing a casual purple T-shirt and blue jeans while Piper was wearing an orange top and black semi leggings. She looked relieved on seeing me awake. Jason snorted for some reason. I wondered why he did that for a moment and then I noticed the way he was looking at Piper fretting over me. He was jealous. He wanted all her attention for himself. My cheeks warmed at that thought. Piper handed me a cup of warm coffee. The moment I took a sip I realized how cold I was.

"Are you okay?" Piper's voice was soft and soothing...

I nodded to say that I was fine.

Jason grabbed his keys and crossed the distance between the couch and counter in merely three strides and pulled me up by my collar.

"Hey!" I protested.

"I don't want your caretaker to create a fuss." He said as he pushed open the door with his foot.

"Gwood Bi Annabee!" Orpheus said cheekily.

"See you Orphy!" I heard myself saying as I smiled at him before being pulled inside a cranky elevator.

Jason punched the ground floor button and the lift started moving down. It wasn't a smooth way down.

I turned to look at him and took a step back when I saw his staring at me with narrowed eyes. As my mind was slowly settling down, I was able to feel the same unpleasant chill radiating off him. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Piper and Orphy seem to like you. I was just trying to figure out why?"

I shrugged. I was about to suggest that he should ask them instead of asking me when he said,

"Even Percy is in love with you."

My head snaps in his direction and I am unable to stop myself before saying,

"What? No! That is impossible! You must have misunderstood something!"

Jason gave a hearty laugh which lessened the chilly sensation a bit.

"Whatever you say... _Annabee."_

My cheeks heat up when he calls me that and I surprise myself by jabbing him sharply at his shoulder. This was something the old Annabeth would have done.

"Ow!" He mumbles and glares at me.

I shrug before saying, "You deserved it."

* * *

Jason parked his rather expensive Honda SUV outside my big celebrity like house. I jumped out of it the moment he hit the brakes. We had been bickering back and forth about anything and everything all along the way. I poked my head through the passenger side window and picked up my coat. Before I pulled back I saw some inscription on Jason's wedding ring. They seemed oddly familiar.

"Good Night Annabee!"

I glared at him and before I could have retorted anything back at him, he was gone. I stood there till his car turned the corner and disappeared. I sighed and realized that I had made a friend. That night dinner wasn't a torture. Dahlia looked at me suspiciously all along it and asked me where I had been. I told her that it was none of her business. That angered her even more as she yelled at me, telling me how lucky I was that an important woman like her was looking after an orphan like me. I reminded her that my dad was still alive. She snapped back at me with a, "He doesn't consider you as his daughter anymore."

And that was the end of it. I had slammed my hands on the table and ran up to my room

Now I was lying on my back. Sobbing helplessly as I couldn't even cut myself without feeling guilty now a days. I picked up my phone with trembling hands dialed Percy. I might as well call him. He didn't pick up. My call went straight to his voice mail. I might as well leave him a message.

"P-Percy..." I stammered.

"Please c-come back." I hit the end button after sending the message and stared up at the ceiling and wondered how pathetic I would sound when Percy would hear that message. I sobbed harder. What's wrong with me? I have never cried before. Not even when my mom died, not even when my dad abandoned me. How could the words from a cheap lady like Dahlia get to me like this? I had had enough of that weakness. I got up and rummaged through my drawers for a thermocol cutter. I finally got one from my craft's kit. I felt quite stupid for not looking there first but I let it slip by. I tossed my leather jacket off myself on the bed and took a deep, horse and watery breath. I stretched out my left hand and pressed the cool blade of the cutter right above my wrists.

I couldn't do it. I kept on feeling Percy's hands on my waits, his warmth kindling on my lips my neck my back.

_But he doesn't care._

A small part of my brain spoke up and that was enough to dampen my spirits. He was not answering my calls anyway so I didn't have anything to contradict myself with. I closed my eyes and waited till the last bead of tear trickled down my cheek. I steadied my shaking hands to press deeper. I might as well as cut my veins like my mom did. Dahlia is right after all. My father doesn't consider me as his daughter.

There was a sharp rapping on my window which made me jump. With shaking fingers I put the thermocol cutter on my dresser and made my way towards my window. I noticed how my room was as big and long as Jason's whole apartment block. I pushed aside the heavy linen curtains and gasped. Standing outside on the tresses was Percy. His palms were pressed against the glass of the window and I lifted my hands and traced his finger lines. When I looked back up at him I saw his eyes shining with... passion. He had been worried about me.

That was too good to be true. To be cared about by someone. A new wave of tears attacked my eyes as I rubbed them frantically as I sobbed. Percy quickly pushed back the window glasses and climbed inside my second-story room. He gently moved my hands away from my face and leaned down to kiss my wet cheek.

He put me on fire. A dangerous kind of fire which could burn me if I wasn't too careful.

"I feel so p-pathetic! I-I don't want to c-cry!" I stuttered between sobs as his one hand wound around my waist, pulling me closer to him and his other hand pushed my head to his chest. His heartbeat was fast. Faster than normal. It made me smile that I could effect his heart rate.

"I think it is pretty normal to cry when you are too sad. What happened?" His warm breath hit the skin behind my ears and made me swoon as he whispered those words.

"Dahlia accepted that dad doesn't consider my existence as significant. For him I could as well as be dead."

His hands tightened around me as he snorted, "I think you should just ignore her. I don't like her or trust her."

I put my hands on his shoulder and pulled back a little so that I could look into his depth-less aqua eyes.

"Neither do I." I whispered breathlessly. Percy looked back into my eyes and slowly leaned down. When his lips touched mine the world started to heat up and charges started to flow freely. I could fell myself melting into him as my lips moved against his.

**Sorry for the long wait guys but I had to study a lot and I still have to study a lot so my update speed would be like this for a month or two at most. I hope you all enjoyed. What kind of being do you think Orphy is? He is super cute! Just in case you were wondering.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth**

Things might seem to change for good but I wonder if they really do. They certainly didn't when my mom died. The change had wrecked me out of my senses and broken me small shards of hatred and longing for affection. Now that I am trying to put myself back together and the also the mystery behind mom's death... I hope their aftermath would be good...

* * *

Percy grabbed my hand as we walked towards the school's winter camp. Our school is one of the richest in upstate New York. So they of course had a summer resort. But this summer, due to maintenance purpose, we weren't able to visit. Well so summer camp turned into winter camp for seniors this year.

I didn't really want to be here. I had even tossed the form in the trash can of my room. But then Percy had come to visit and he had looked so weary and tired that I had reconsidered. I was allowed to bring guests as I was supposed to be _the _Frederick Chase's daughter. He had first stared at me blankly when I had offered him to come along with me but then he had smiled his most charming complete, almost shy, smile and had said yes before instantly falling asleep.

Now I looked at him. He was wearing a fitting Black T-shirt and normal blue jeans. His hair was sticking in every possible direction and even though his lips weren't curled up, I could see in his glinting aqua eyes that he was amused. Why would he be...?

I looked around and found out why. All the girls, All the _freaking _girls from my school were ogling at him. Even Mrs. Mebbins and looking at him, then blushing, and then looking at the ground then again looking up at him and so on. That annoyed me a hell lot more than it amused him. Then Drew walked past me. She obviously 'accidentally' bumped into my shoulder and then turned around with a fake apologetic look. I mentally cursed her. What's her problem? Percy isn't the last boy on earth.

" Oh I am so sorry Annabeth! Please forgive me!" Her eyes slide over me as they fixate on Percy. She takes his figure in, almost hungrily. I expect Percy to flinch and wither from discomfort but he just stands still and looks coolly at her with one eyebrow raised.

"But you know Percy..." She lazily lifts her hand and brushes it down from his shoulder to his wrist as she says, "You could have more fun... with me."

My flesh burns. I could already imagine Percy accepting her offer. There was nothing binding him to me anyway. I was the one who was hopelessly addicted to him, not the other way around. And no matter how disgusting Drew was from inside, she was beautiful with brown wavy hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and an overly curvy bodice. I was pale and insignificant in comparison to her. I looked away to where the other students were hiking their way to the resort which was now in the line of my view. I liked the resort not only for its luxuries, but also for its discrete architecture. It's like an old Japanese temple with a dome. I know it sounds odd but it's all beauty to the eyes. It has two floors and over three hundred rooms with a kitchen on each floor and a sitting area. A pool in the backyard with a tennis court and a huge garden. In short it is a perfect home for a large joint family.

I sped up and left Percy and Drew to whatever they wanted to do. As my fingers slipped from his I felt a racking jolt, a desperate want, a helpless fire that refused to die down. As I reached the co-ordinator I took the card to mime and Percy's room. I'll ask them to switch mine and Drew's room later.

I was on the verge of exploding. I pushed open the door to my huge room and shut it with a loud bang behind me. I sat on the edge of the bed and brought my knees closer to my chest.

Why did I leave him there!? I should have said something! I ruined the slightest chance of him coming after me! He must think I am pathetic. Wait! I _am _pathetic.

The door opens with a little swoop and closes almost instantly. I feel him before folds his hand around shoulder, his wrists against my thumping heart. My head is flooded with the same feeling of being in danger and the same time it feels his infectious electricity which my skin now conducts. He breaths against the crook of my neck, making me shiver. Then he softly presses his cool lips against my neck and I tilt it to give him a wider way in. I had changed into my strapless night top and short shorts earlier. He makes his way down to my hand and when he reaches my palm, he takes it and makes his way around me so that he is on his knees on the floor facing me, the back of my palm pressed against him lips.

I feel like I am burning from his touch but at the same time when I look into his blue-green eyes, I feel like I am drowning.

"Hey." His says simply. It makes me blush as I avert my eyes away.

"I see you are not with _Drew_." I didn't mean for the last word to come out so bitterly but it just did.

"Why would I ever do that?" He questions and I reply in a rather harsh tone without even looking at him. I regret it immediately. I didn't even know why I was being so insecure as I said,

"Why wouldn't you? You don't really have any reason to always stick to me."

I feel his cool fingers under my chin, slightly tilting it so that I am facing him again. The way he looked at me... made my heart lurch. My hunger, my want seemed like a child's desire for a new toy in front of the wildness and desire in his eyes. But I could see the threads of restraints in his smooth face and the way his jaw seemed to be tightly locked together, the way he was so tensed up, the way his voice became thick when he spoke,

"Because I want you..."

"Why?"

"Because I... You..." He gulps before speaking again. The way the bob of his neck moved when he gulped increased the temperature of the room further. He was so attractive. I simply... wanted him.

"Because I think... I... you won't understand."

The world stops abruptly around me. I search his face for a sign of humor. But there is none. What is he trying to say? What have I not noticed? What would I not understand?

Then I remember all those sideways glances, touches, kisses, feelings everything. Now that I excluded the fact that he wasn't doing all that just as a favor to me, He suddenly didn't seem so distant. Rather, he seemed close, too close.

I whispered my next words without thinking,

"Make me understand."

He stood up slowly and pushed my shoulders to lay me down on the bed. Then he leaned down with his arms pinning to the soft mattress of the be on either side of me. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. That was it, his restraint was gone. His pressed his lips against mine. At first it was slow and testing but it got more heavy and more serious as the moments passed. I had missed the way his tongue used to push against my lips and my tongue but now I was trying to explore every bit of his mouth as I wound my hands around his neck and pulled him down. His hands collapsed as he hadn't expected me to be so rough but then his put his hands on my waist. His grip was tight, tight enough to make me give out a muffled moan, tight enough to leave marks on my skin tomorrow.

His hands snaked under my shirt and brushed the clasp of my bra as he continued to push me further into the bed. My fingers knotted his thick messy hair as the way his hands wandered against my skin ignited me. Hi lips moved to my neck as he pushed the top over my head. I felt like I was in a daze as his lips kissed every bit of my exposed stomach. My fingers fidgeted around the hem of his shirt and he gave out a small groan as my fingers brushed against his skin. I smiled a little and pulled his shirt above his head. I gasped when I saw his naked well-built and toned torso. I know I have seen him like that once before but those memories were frazzled by alcohol and I knew that he didn't as much as lift his finger the last time we were together like this. I traced his muscles with my fingers before looking at him again. His expression was pained. Like he was stopping him self with great difficulty from having something he so badly wanted and... needed.

I didn't want him to hesitate. I wanted him. I wanted all of him right then and there. So I plopped my self up and kissed his lips briefly, then I kissed his cheeks, his forehead and his nose before kissing his lips again. I could feel his walls weakening and he kissed me back with a new found hunger. I pulled him closer. I wanted to feel his skin. Even though his skin was cool, it managed to burn through mine. I wondered if I loved him back, but my heart was too filled lust to answer impartially. I felt like I more than loved him in that moment... and that was good enough.

In a matter of minutes all out clothes were discarded on the sides of the bed and the floor. I hadn't even taken in the appearance of the room in my self scowling earlier but it seemed so insignificant now. Percy turned me over and pressed his lips against my back. I shivered under the sweet pleasure. My skin was on fire under his cool lips. I never understood how he did it. How he made me wanna yearn for him. He made it feel like the world 's a hazy mob and he is the only substantial thing that I can hold on to. Like my sanity and soul would slip out of my fingers if I let go of him. I didn't want him to go. I can feel through his touch that he was on the edge, stopping himself from crossing some invisible line, holding his this identity together. I wished he would just let it all fall and stop trying so hard to be gentle and caring when I could feel that it was not in his nature. I thought about what I could do to provoke him. I wanted to see his real face. And tonight I was going to.

I tilted myself a little so that one of my arms were pressing into his chest and the elbow of the other one was holding my weight by pinning down on the soft mattress. I kissed his broad shoulder and was greeted by a surprised halt from him. He turned me completely so that I was laying on my back facing him. His eyes were as conflicted as he made me feel. He was holding back. His eyebrows were pulled together in a cute cringe as he said in a husky voice,

"Annabeth... don't"

I grinned a little. That effected him. I always seem to affect him in ways alien to me. I could understand why his doings bothered me as he had become my new drug, my substitute for cutting my self. But was that it? Is it all that he is? I lift my hand and trace his muscles from his chest to his stomach. He takes a sharp breath in.

I look at him. He looks back at me. And something changes. His eyes... they glow. They were luminous in the dark room. How were they glowing? His hair appeared to be more wind-blown, specially from his forehead, they were sticking out with streaks of grey in them.

And like that... it was gone. His eyes were back to their normal intensity of blue-green. It was as if I had almost imagined those glowing orbs and grey streaks before. Almost.

The look of uncertainty on his face made me change my train of thoughts. I rose up and kissed him. I fell back on the bed with my arms around his neck and my lips locked with his. And after that finally everything became... hot, painful but at the same time beautiful. I had never thought about what completion was. But at that moment I felt it... it seemed like the most perfect thing of the world. My back arched up to him as by breathing labored. A moan escaped my lips as my nails dug into his bare shoulders. He grunted a little with his head buried at the crook of my neck.

Things like Dahlia, Dad even Mom's death ceased to matter at that moment. After about forever when he collapsed beside me and pushed a strand of sweaty hair out of my face. My heart was racing at a speed of a mile per minute and my breathing was irregular. I extended my hand and placed my open palm on his chest. I giggled as his heart hammered against my hand. He yawned and wound his hands around my hips and pulled me closer to him. I pressed my now flushed cheek against his cool chest and smiled one last time as his heartbeat gradually slowed and his breathing got even. I peaked at him by tilting my neck slightly.

He looked so young and peaceful with his eyes shut close. I made my way up and pecked his nose one last time before burying my face in his chest and falling asleep.

* * *

That night I dreamed about being chased by a demon who appeared to be human but had striking grey strands in his windy black hair and he also had... glowing sea-green eyes.

**Sorry for the late update guys! So what do you think Percy is? Is Annabeth just stressed out and imagined that whole thing? What does her FREAKING dream mean? Percy could never hurt her... could he?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth**

One person can fall in love truly with only one person in a lifetime. That is what my mom used to say. I used smile sheepishly at her and ask her to quit it as I was too young for love. I still remember how she used to laugh at that and say that no one is to young for true love. She used to tell me how lucky she felt to have my dad in her life, how completely and irrevocably she was in love with him and that I, their only dear daughter, was a sign of their intense love.

I wonder what she would say if she saw him waking up with Dahlia now-a-days instead of her. What form of true love she would make? And why am I so worried about true love? I can't be falling for him and that too that hard... right?

* * *

I woke to sunlight streaming in my resort room. I stretched my arms out and yawned loudly. The room same as each years. A big fluffy bed, a forty-four inch flat screen T.V. Two doors joining the edges of a wall and leading to a small room (The size of a garage) for wardrobe, A full body mirror, A balcony leading to a dining area with a microwave in the left and a simple bathroom. It was not like the rooms and suites that I would book on my normal holidays but it wasn't unpleasant at the least. As Percy wasn't a registered student so I would have to share my room with him.

Speaking of Percy...

I looked around the room but couldn't find him. I touched the spot near me. It was still warm, he must have gotten up just a few minutes before me. But where is he? My question was answered by a soft hum of running water. He was under the shower. I pulled the sheets up to my chest and realized that I had nothing on. I quickly grabbed my clothes from the tilled floor and pulled them on hastily. All the time I was blushing like a fresh tomato. I remembered everything from last night vividly. It was all there unlike last time. I couldn't believe what had happened yesterday. I knew that I had somehow provoked him to do it but still...

I grimaced as my sore thighs and stomach hurt when I bent to pick my shirt up from the floor. I was fully dressed if not for the top that is. I was just about to pick it up when I stopped. A black T-shirt had caught my attention. I tiptoed my way towards it and picked it up and sniffed. A smile crept up my lips. It smelled like the ocean... just like Percy. Before thinking ten times about it I pulled it over my shoulders. It was big. My shoulders were nowhere near as broad as his and my muscles were non-existent. Yet I liked it as it wasn't smelly or warm like people's shirts usually were. Rather it was cool. Just like him.

"What are you doing with my shirt?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at a perfectly bare-chested Percy. My cheeks heated up. He was only in his grey trousers. I hadn't even heard the bathroom door open. I stared at his torso. It was toned, not in a huge bulky way but in a fine and handsome one. His chest was pale. I noticed that the color of his complete skin (As much as was visible) was uniform. It was like he had never seen the sun. He caught me looking and cracked a smile which stretched only one of his cheek. I quickly looked away. Embarrassed at being caught. I lifted one of my shoulder as if to say -I-am-the-structure-of-innocence, when there was a tap on the door.

Uh...

"It's okay you don't have to open up! I am just here to inform you that today is the free exploring day. Wash up and come down in twenty minutes." Whoever the person was, probably a chirpy boy, went to the next room for relaying the same message. I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Cold water trickled down my chin and my warm cheeks tingle. I sighed. I still couldn't believe what had happened last night. I remembered each and every detail and yet it seemed so impossible that Percy would ever hold me or touch me or kiss me like that. He was over the edge last night. He was trying to force himself out of there but was failing to do so. Why would he do that? What is it that is tying him to a simply annoying and disturbed teenager like me? I wish I could read his mind. To know what he thought of me.

I applied soap and rinsed it off under the shower and shampooed my hair as I was quite sure it had become an owl's nest. I blow dried my hair and rubbed my self off and reached for my clothes. Uh-oh.

My old clothes were lying wet on the floor and my fresh ones were out in the room in my bag. I contemplated asking Percy to get but my cheeks heated up on the though of him seeing my Daffy duck shorts. No judging! I gulped as I wrapped the towel around me and slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped out of it. Percy had pulled on a smart blue T-shirt and was wildly typing away on him laptop.

I tried to be as quiet as possible but the moment my foot landed on the floor tile his head jerked in my direction. Fast reflexes. I wish they had let it go easy this time. My face was burning as I was nervously rubbing my right calf with my left toe. He looked away, I think I caught a tiny bit of red on his cheek as he dived in his laptop again.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and dashed back inside the bathroom. Even after everything that had happened... I felt more nervous and flushed around him. I didn't know what to make of it. So I took one deep breath and pulled my clothes on. A pair of brown half-pants and an orange tank top. I guess it could have been worse. I clasped a thin sliver chain with a crescent moon, a keepsake from my mother, around my neck and walked out of the room as Percy threw my sneakers at me. I caught them mid-flight and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"We'll be late."

I nodded and put them on and just as I was going to declare that I was good to go Percy slipped his hand into mine and pulled me on with him. I looked down to our linked hands and then up to see the back of his head before tightening my grip on him. Suddenly, I was no afraid of people... of all those backstabbers like dad and evils like Dahlia. He had kind of become my personal momentary ward against all the negative in the world. My heartbeat raced and my face hurt with the too big smile it was accommodating for the first time in a very long time. My face was flushed by the time I realized that we were running down the back entrance then down the hill. We were supposed to gather up by the main lawn for some kind of nature watching or something.

"Where are you taking me?" I had to speak louder than usual because outside the morning air was frosty we were running quiet fast.

He tilted his head slightly to get a side-ways glance at me and said, "You'll see."

As the roads narrowed into paths of loose soil and pebbles we stopped running and instead, Percy pulled me close to his side as we continued to walk. As my upper arm was pressed against his chest, I could feel his rapid heartbeat. I blushed as I realized that mine must be beating at the rate of a mile per minute. I noticed all the side-way glances he gave me and how he never let go of my hand. It was all too clear but not near enough to grasp. What was it? I could hardly explain the sweet and warm electricity emanating through our tangled hands up my skin. Now there was this crazy light feeling in my heart that adored the state of dilemma of danger and want which he radiated.

I realized I loved that feeling and now I had become so used to it that it didn't bug me any more. We finally stopped in front of a little spring falling into a clear blue lake from one of the low surrounding hills. Everything was so green and the water was deliciously blue. My first instinct was to run down to the lake and splash around in it. So I tugged on Percy's arm and pulled him down to the lake. His eyes widened as we fell inside the lake. For a moment I thought his clothes remained dry but then he broke the surface of water after me, squatting away a lily pad and his shirt and hair were dripping wet.

I laughed. That too hysterically and splashed more water on him. He let out a light and beautiful laugh of his own and grabbed my wrist playfully. Them his eyes focused on mine and just when I got all worked up with the thought that he was going to kiss me he slowly and cautiously guided my hand behind his back and placed both of his palms on my hips. I quickly wound my hands around his neck as he said in his best bale teacher voice,

"Now Annabeth, let's see how much of a lady you are."

Then he stepped to the side in an attempt to dance but I slipped on the frictionless muddy lake bed. I fell into him but his arms further wound around my waist to keep us from falling. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Turns out I am slouchy lady sir."

He grinned at me and I went for another turn of laughter.

"Okay let's try again." I said after I had almost calmed down. The big, bright smile on my face just refused to go away.

Then time when he took a step I slipped again but my fingers dug into his skin a little as I managed to balance my self. After that he moved in a sharp angle and I went crashing down, this time towards the water. Percy caught me again as the tips of my ears barely touched the surface of water. We laughed again and my fingers traced the almost visible lines of his torso through his shirt to his heart. It was getting faster and faster every passing second. Yet he was smiling at me, sheepishly. I threw my head back and laughed, my cheeks coloring up by the minute.

"Your dance is too lousy miss! What do you plan on doing for the upcoming ball?" His tone was downright mocking. Which made me laugh harder.

I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and tried to pull the look of utmost horror," What? Such a disgrace young master! No place there is on this land where I could hide these unworthy steps."

I meant it to be as funny as his comment was but by the time I realized my slight slip up a sly smile had already made it's way up his face.

"I am your young _master_."

I gulped and tried to shake my head from side to side to say no. But somehow I managed to slip, ending up in his tight embrace. He laughed. I felt his chest move beneath mine as he did that making me giggle.

He pulled away a played with a wet, golden strand of my hair. Then his eyes shifted back on mine with an almost evil glint as he said,

"So, wont you kiss your young master?" He asked nonchalantly.

"If that is what you wish for _master_." I said coyly but failed to keep the sarcasm out of the last word. _  
_

He smiled slightly as he leaned down, his hands still around my waist as mine were around his neck. His lips touch mine almost too gently, burning my chest into tendrils with desire. Then slowly his watery and salty lips started moving against mine in a perfect lock. I licked his lower lip. It tasted perfect. My heart felt light with the feeling of contempt and a small alarm of danger which I could now embrace to. I somehow knew that being so close to him would prove dangerous for me in the near future but I didn't care. Right now, in his arms I saw the world lightening up. I felt safe. Although the water made his already cool skin quite cold it sent shots of warm current through me. At that moment I wanted that kiss, that embrace to last forever. To be forever in his arms sounded like a wonderful thing.

That's when I realized something.

Percy broke the kiss almost to soon and pressed his forehead against mine and sighed. Then he took my hands in his and looked me straight in the eyes. His lovely sea-green eyes were smiling along with his lips but the smile was almost... sad.

I wanted to ask why. What could possibly bother him at this perfect moment? I couldn't possibly let it ruin the situation now. After all I had just realized that I was...

"Annabeth." Percy breathed my name out and the way he did it made me nervous. He is going to say something. Something serious. Something which he had possibly never said to anyone before.

"Annabeth I am in..."

My hand instinctively went to my chest, just beneath the hollow between my collar bones. Something was missing. My mom's chain. I looked around frantically.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I heard him ask me.

"My mom's chain. The crescent moon one! Which I was wearing this morning! I cannot find it!"

I knew I was ruining the moment after deciding to not ruin it and that Percy might never come up to me and say those words which I thought he would and strongly desired for him to say.

He lightly placed one hand on my shoulder and slowly turned me around and pointed at a an almost dull silvery glow. It was mu mom's chain. It was right there, just a few meters away. I started to move towards it but Percy stopped me with his firm hands on my shoulders.

"You stand right here. I'll go get it and then... I'll finish what I had to say... okay?" His green eyes were soft as he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead and in a graceful way dived towards the chain. I watched him. His strokes were too graceful to be real. They entranced me.

I felt as it some one whispered my name.

"_Annabeth" _

There. It called again. It was my mom.

_"Annabeth"_

My dad.

I wiped my head around and my eyes landed on a lotus. Although there were leaves and pads scattered around the lake there wasn't any flower and certainly not a lotus this pink and brilliant. Where did it-

_"Annabeth" _

Came the voice of my parents together.

Maybe the flower had been there all along. I had been just to busy to have noticed it before? Busy doing what? With whom? I couldn't quite put it all together. And there was the perfectly pretty lotus.

So pretty. So beautiful. So... alluring.

I should get it for my father. When I present it to him he would finally understand how much I loved him.

Love? Why does my heart ache and lurch when I think about it. Why-

I should hurry up and get that flower or someone else might take it.

I started walking slowly towards it. I pressed my feet to the muddy floor of the lake to keep from slipping. Just a few feet further. I can finally push that devil out of my father's life and claim all his love and time as mine.

Why does every mention of love fires my heart up? I cannot think about it now. Only the lotus matters. Almost there, I am almost there-

I lose the ground beneath my feet and with a sudden lack of solid my feet thrust me towards the water. Deep into the water. I kick and trash and try my best to swim but something is too strong and pulling me down. My head dips under water. I struggle out and scream,

"Percy!"

And then I am under the water again. This time my muscles give away and I let myself be pulled. Tears escape my eyes and float above my head. This couldn't be the end. No!

Water fill inside me any burn my lungs as I try to kick my way up but all in vain as my legs barely move.

_"Annabeth! I'm coming. I am coming so hold on."_

I felt like Percy was speaking directly into my head as slowly black spots started dancing around my vision.

_"ANNABETH!"_ I feel him scream in despair as I drown.

I smile slightly as I open my mouth to say the three words which would have conveyed my earlier realization to him but only more water rushes into my mouth. I slowly feel light headed and think about it strongly and wish for him to hear me somehow.

"I love you."

I close my eyes as everything turns black and ice-cold.

**OMG! What is going to happen to Annabeth? Who put that blasted lotus there? I already hate that person! Do you think Annabeth is gone forever and Percy would have to live sadly with just her memories and bucket of wishes? I want to know all about what you guys think! And sorry for updating after a life time. My grandpa's been hospitalized so I had to leave for my hometown for about two weeks. I hope you liked this chapter though. Tell me what you think and if this stuff deserves to be continued. Ciyo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth**

Everything was calm and quiet. Even if someone had dropped a nail in... wherever I stood, the sound produced on it hitting the ground would have echoed for miles.

I have never tried drowning to death before. I feel silly about it now. It would have been more easier, faster and painless than cutting myself. I felt like shaking my head at my stupidity but that was the thing. I wasn't able to feel my head or my arms or my legs or anything else. I remembered my mom's warm embrace and her strict but loving attributes and her rare laughs but frequent soft smiles. I missed her.

But something in the left side of my chest hurt. I could feel it clenching, squeezing... crying out for someone. Yes, I could see his mess of a black hair and beautiful aqua eyes all set perfectly with his devilish grin. His pale skin, perfectly strong chest, broad shoulders, strong but not huge arms and long slim legs... cool to touch but fiery for me. His pointy canines were doing wonderful things to his image. They, along with his perfectly long and angular nose along with his slender-long fingers made him look more sharp.

Suddenly a thrumming cut through the eerie quietness. It filled my ears with its rhythm. It's beat was rapid and a bit hysteric and it filled my ears.

As Percy's image started to disappear I realized that I wasn't dead. After recollecting his profile...

My heart was beating again.

* * *

I woke up with a burning lack of oxygen in my lungs. Were was I? What had exactly happened? All I remember is water... lots of it and a beautiful otherworldly lotus. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Light was streaming in through the window in front of me and was falling directly in my eyes. After a moments of squinting and rubbing, I finally managed to open them up. I was in a hospital room with a different tubes and equipments attached to my left side. A plastic oxygen mask was supplying oxygen to my system. I wondered why I felt so breathless then.

I realized that I had held it while I was coming around. So I was alive? It seemed too fictitious to be true. I could gaze up at the white ceiling with chipped plasters and air vents. The walls were white and bare and I seemed to be in my own ICU room as everything was freakishly clean and the temperature was cold. How long had I been out? Have I missed anything important? Most importantly where am I supposed to be? If I could remember correctly then there isn't any hospital or even a clinic under a five-hundred kilometer radius of the School's Vacation resort. Though it had been my first visit to it along with my school I had almost always visited it along with my mom. That's why I remember numerous things about it. It doesn't feel comfy or anything like that now. It has become just another place.

I wondered who had saved me? I was missing something... someone very crucial... very important and very close to my heart...

Percy.

He must have saved me. There was nobody else anyway around there to howl me out. I briefly wondered what had pulled me down back there... it had felt stronger than gravity. And Percy saved me. Again. And he was about to tell me something... something which he had summoned up all his courage to deliver to me. And I had ruined it all. After he had splashed around in the lake with me and showed me a really good time in a long period... After he had made me realize that I wasn't simply just addicted to him- that I had somehow fallen for him- I had ruined everything by loosing my bearings to a pretty flower. My shoulders slumped. I felt pathetic. He had looked so right and so... charming back in the lake and I... I couldn't even think about it. I think I deserved being drowned to almost death for interrupting the perfect, beautiful atmosphere that he had created back then.

While I was at the middle of my self loathing, the doors to the ICU opened and a tall blonde man with shiny blue eyes stepped inside. His skin had the glow of the sun and his teeth were blinding. He was carrying a register with him as he stepped towards my hospital bed. His white coat almost touched the ground as his graceful stride brought him next to me. His stethoscope was hanging around his neck like a... serpent. I felt weird as he neared me. He didn't radiate fear at all in fact he was all bliss and happiness. Like a shining star. The closest one to earth.

"Hey Annabeth. How are you feeling? I am Apollo you doc." He said with an easy air coated with an easy smile.

I hadn't realized it before but as soon as he asked about my health a sickening sore sensation started clogging me up. I wasn't well. My body hurt without any movement. I clenched my teeth as he checked my pulse and scribbled something down on his register. After that he called for a nurse who took my oxygen mask away. Instantly, I was at a loss of air but then she fixed a nasal tube. She gave me a sympathetic look before closing the doors behind her. What was she so sad about? My ill health or my assigned doctor? From the looks of it Apollo appeared to be pretty skilled but as we should never judge a book by it's cover I let that thought slip.

"How long have I-" I stopped for catching my breath but Apollo seemed to get the message.

"Two days. Your lungs were almost completely logged. It took some time for your parameters to get stable but your a quick healer. Your class mates brought you to this city hospital... if you were wondering."

"My classmates?" I asked in surprise. Why would they take me to the hospital if Percy was there?

"Yeah... they found you lying floating on the shallow side a nearby lake... do you remember anything." He asked the last part too cautiously. I looked at him through cloudy eyes. He was staring intently at me, his gaze unwavering, as if waiting for me to burst out horns and wings and fly off to the world.

"What about-" I paused to breathe then continued, "Percy... a boy with sea-green eyes and-" breath "black disheveled hair."

I guess that much detailing was enough for someone to recall Percy's image if they have ever seen him. He is unique. His profile can imprint itself even on the dullest minds. There is something about him... so otherworldly and so... so right and wrong at the same time that I... I guess I couldn't help but fall in love with him. He is so different from any other person I have ever met. He just... dangerously makes everything right.

"I don't remember seeing anyone of that sort with your group." He replied a bit to soon. I looked at him in a new light of suspicion. Was he possibly hiding something? Why would he?

"Anyway," He said while readjusting his easy air, "You'll be good to go in a weeks time."

With that he was gone. And with him went all the warmth from the room which I had not noticed before.

* * *

My driver drove me off to my mansion. I kept thinking about Percy. He hadn't called me once. He didn't even come to see me in the hospital. Or so what it appears. Every morning when I woke up, someone suspiciously unknown would have already placed fresh blossoms of bluish hydrangea bedside my table. I had never really thought about what kind of flowers I liked but on seeing those adorable blue flowers... I decided to like them to my heart's contempt. Something about the way they were blue and the fact that my dad doesn't really care about me and Dahlia would rather celebrate when I die... I cannot see anyone bringing those flowers for me with utmost care as every single one of their petals and leaves always remained in place. It had to be him.

I stepped out of the car and as it stopped outside the steps to my mansion's huge porch. I sauntered my way to the living room and heard voices. It was Dahlia.

"But Rick! You don't need to coddle her! She is just fine! Has a tough skin that one I tell you."

Rick? Frederick?

I stop dead in the hallway as she continues to rattle on with her nonsense. My dad had called? And he wanted to speak to me...?

I dashed forward and snatched the phone from Dahlia's claws and turned away. I carefully pressed the house phone to my ear, as if it were as precious as gold.

"D- Dad?" I asked meekly.

I expected him to be indifferent and annoyed at me for daring to take the away from his dear mistress and speak to him. I braced myself for his cold words and mentally slapped myself for being so rash. I desperately wished for something like an earth quake or flood to happen so that I would get a valid excuse for dropping the phone. I wished that Percy was with me... holding my hand with his strong one and comforting me just by his presence.

"Annabeth?"

His voice was surprisingly tight with emotion. I hadn't expected that. I wasn't prepared for it. Small pearls of tears started to pool around my eyes. Did it mean that he still loved me? Still valued me?

"Annabeth honey how are you? Are you hurt?"

_Hurt? _How can he even ask that of me? All this time he had ignored me not spoken to me and now suddenly, when I almost died and came back, he remembered that he is indeed my father. Anger flared up inside me. What proof do I have that all of this is just not an act. That he isn't sitting in a big press conference full of reporters and pretending to be a caring father just for looking good in front of the media. I could already imagine tomorrows headlines,

**Famous Dr. Frederick Chase loves his daughter more than his multinational company.**

I snorted before replying, "I am fine. Thank you for asking... Dr. Chase."

"Annab-"

I tore the phone away from my ear and handed it over to Dahlia whose earlier anxiety over me talking to my dad had vanished. She looked quite pleased at the way I had answered my father back. Of course she wanted me disappear from her sweet life but that was not gonna happen soon and under the light of that knowledge this small piece of silver had lifted her spirit.

I ran up the stairs to my room and closed the door behind me. I missed Percy so badly. My heart was literally aching whenever I saw or thought of anything minutely close to him and before this I hadn't realized that all the things I see and think about are always in a way or other related to him. When did I get so attached to him? I answered myself on a reflex instinct- from the moment I first laid my eyes on him. He had slowly become like a drug to me and now that he was missing and not even picking up my calls... let's say I was going insane.

I messaged him for the nth time but there was no reply. Okay. There is nothing to worry about. He is going to be fine.

The image of a bloody Percy kneeling on his knees, falling, in front of me flashed through my mind's eye. I had seen it before when Orphy had touched me for the first time. Why was I suddenly remembering those awful details. Those where illusions... right? I couldn't quite convince myself. What if I was the only one who had got out from that lake and Percy had been pulled down by that mysterious force then by now he would be...

I put both my hands to my ears and shook my head vigorously. I couldn't think like that specially about him. He was... he was... No. He _is _alive and kicking somewhere like in where ever he lives. _  
_

With a jolt I realized that I had never been to his house even though I had helped him sneak in inside mine and couple of times. I wondered what kind of a house he lives in. An apartment? A house? I think he mentioned something about living in a condo but I don't really think he elaborated anything else about it. I slumped into the rocking chair of my room and swayed back and forth. My room was... well mine. It had a huge king sized bed, a whole white dresser like the one you see in all time rich movies and two huge doors leading to my wardrobe which was yet another room in itself and my bathroom was almost as big as my room with a big bath tub with all-functions installed in it. One of my bathroom walls was completely a huge mirror with designs engraved on it and my sink was huge and my small bathroom tiles were creamy and reflected a beautiful glimmer when light fell on it. My room's tiles were big, white and clean and my most prized possession, my book rack, was completely filled with all sorts of books.

I walked up to it and pulled out one of my all time favorite:Angels and Demons by Dan Brown.

It was a fat book alright, one of the books I loved to read. I don't know why but I started to read it again in the vicinity of my room. The part about the fallen angels and demons gave always fascinated me but today I felt restless as I read them. It was like I was trying to find something I didn't know about.

I shut the book and put it back as my mind went back to Percy... where is he?

Jason. He would know. He is the closest to Percy. I got up and ran down the stairs and sighed with relief when I saw the driver hovering about and asked him to get in the car. He didn't ask questions and Dahlia wasn't someone I would care to inform about my whereabouts. I remembered the address and asked the driver to press on the gas paddle and pull his pace up. He looked at me with fright but obeyed. As soon as the Mercedes stopped outside Jason's building I jumped out of it and ran up the stairs to his floor.

His door was open but he was nowhere in sight and neither were Piper or Orphy. I frowned when I saw someone unexpected standing there. Her pitch black hair brush her shoulders as he pale skin let me look at on of her blue nerves. She was wearing a black aviator jacket over a black capre and a death-to-barbie T-shirt. She was staring at a picture on Jason's clustered wall but as soon as I took a step in, her eyes fell on me. There were the same blue as Jason, just a lot more intimidating. She radiated the same kind of chill and fear that Jason did but his aura was like a gush of wind but the girl, who was in front of me seemed to be crackling with electricity.

"You are?" She asked in a flat voice.

"Annabeth. I am Jason and Piper's friend. You?"

She raised her eyebrow slightly before responding, "Thalia Grace. Jason's older sister."

They didn't look anything alike. Completely different. Where were Jason and Piper anyway?

"Um... so do you know where your brother is?" I asked carefully as Thalia emitted a vibe that clearly stated -don't-mess-with-me-if-you-want-to-see-tomorrow's-sunrise.

She cocked her head up and replied, "No. I just let myself in."

"Do you know Percy Jackson?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. My cheeks turned hot as she jerked her head around to look at me.

"He is my cousin."

Okay.

"Do you know where he is... Y-you see he is my therapist and recently it has been very difficult to get in contact-"

My babbling was cut short by her as she said, "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

"Why?" Fresh tears and a dangerously hot wave of anger started to take me in. I knew she wanted to convey that I was a perfect stranger to whom she obviously not confide but I AM no stranger to Percy. I _have _to know about him.

She looked at me with a razor sharp glare and the amount of fear she radiated increased by an awfully big octave.

"Get out."

With those two words I found herself driving off to my own mansion for the second time that day with only Percy in my mind. I rested my elbows on my thighs and put my face on my open palms. I would have done myself a favor with just reading Angels and Demons in my room but I had to push myself. Then suddenly like a loud firecracker a memory triggered in my brain.

Angels and... Demons.

_"I'll tell your new miss important what a monster you are!"_

Aren't monsters a synonym for demons... Was Rachel not using it just as a simile back then?

I knew that my speculations could get me transferred to mental hospital but I couldn't shake the feeling of heaviness about it.

I asked my driver to take a turn for the Dare's manor. I had to meet Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**Annabeth is so close to the secret about Percy now! Can you guys guess what it might be? I am open for wonderings. Stay tuned people. You guys are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth**

I have never fallen in love before. If I knew that it would hurt all this much then I surely would have looked out for it. For Juliet loving Romeo had been everything and even though I had thought that it was too stupid of Romeo to rashly assume that Juliet was dead and kill himself, now I could almost feel his anxiety at being left behind by his love.

I felt cold and alone and... miserable... all at once.

* * *

My car stopped outside a huge summer house. It was unnaturally warm and nice there in the middle of the cold winter of November but my heart was unsettled. What was I chasing after? Did Rachel really know something useful? Would she ever tell me even if she did. Well if she didn't speak willingly then I would have to figure some other way out. I took a quick look at her summer house and found that it had a swimming pool up front and a small greenhouse behind it. The house was a bright sunny yellow and I didn't get a chance to ogle it or go inside it as I spotted Rachel by the swimming pool in a lip lock with... was that Luke Castallen?

I should have been sensible enough to give them some space and come back later but my senses had gone dead from the moment Percy had vanished. I jogged up to her with my fingers curled up in tight fists and cleared my throat. Luke was the one to push Rachel away. He was all golden and handsome as always and his blue eyes trickled as he looked me up.

"Is she the friend you had called over to _join _us?" He asked Rachel who was looking pathetic in a red lacy two-piece swimsuit while Luke was looking rather bright and handsome in his shorts and Hawaiian T-shirt. I frowned at him. His thoughts disgusted me but I kept my mouth shut. This was my first time seeing him in person and I had no intension to hold a chit-chat session with him. I had come here to know something very important and I would surely...

And then his blue eyes locked with my grey ones and I stood there, frozen. Even though it was only for a second, it had left me feeling cold and highly unpleasant. As if he knew every inch of my being. I felt disgusted at the thought of it as it had felt like he had touched me with his gaze. I felt like shivering and running away to the space below my bed with the covers on top of me but the memory of Percy once hiding below that same bed to avoid an encounter with that wretch Dahlia made me hold my ground. That solidified my nerves and I tapped a dazed Rachel on her shoulder. She turned towards me with saliva running down her face which made my stomach twist in a bad way. From my periphery I could see some of her guards looking at me suspiciously. I swallowed hard and said,

"Hello Rachel and... you too." I nodded towards Luke who was looking at me quizzically. I wondered how I must have looked to him, shamelessly interrupting him when he was busy making out with his girlfriend. I avoided his gaze as I said,

"I know you are busy but Rachel do you have a second?"

"Who are you?" Rachel seemed to be coming down from wherever she had been as she stood up. Her skin was tanned and her figure was attractively curvy and her frizzy red hair went too perfectly with her bright green eyes and freckled face. I wondered why Percy had not fallen for someone like her. She was just so... pretty. And as though her natural beauty was not enough, she had perfectly shaped and manicured nails and just the right amount of makeup on. I don't really think she needed that layer of makeup but then she could do whatever the hell she wanted to with herself.

"I am Annabeth Chase." I said slowly. Her expression darkened and her lips twitched.

"I know you! You are the rich kid who joined TSA about the month ago! I always wondered if you were just a normal trophy kid with the habit of being quiet and wearing baggy clothing all the time." Luke spoke up as Rachel's face turned an ugly shade of red and green.

I gave him a meek smile before turning back to Rachel with big pleading eyes. If she knew something then I had to get it out of her.

"Why do I get that feeling that I exactly know who you want to ask about?" She asked through her teeth.

"Because there is only one person who is common between us." I spoke up before I could stop myself. The logic was so obvious that I had been tempted to add _duh _with it but thank gods I didn't as clearly Rachel had expected to hear something along the lines of _'because you are beautiful plus intelligent' _or most probably, _'OMG Rachel! How could you tell?'_

"I am sorry to say that I have nothing to tell you except the fact that he is off limits for every human girl on earth." With that she pulled on her bathing robe and turned towards the green house. I jogged to keep up with her as she was almost running.

"But that day in his clinic I overheard you calling him a monster." I reminded her.

She stopped abruptly for a millisecond but then picked up her walking-run again.

"I suppose you are free to call the boy who turned you down without a second thought whatever you want." She said as she folded her arms in front of her chest. They were shaking.

"But the way you said it-"

"Shut up you filthy eavesdropper!"

"Hey!"

"Calm down ladies." came Luke's voice from behind me. A pair of cool hands clutched my shoulders and sent a sick shudder down my spine. I quickly wriggled out of his grip. I expected him to look offended but even if he was, he didn't show it as he sauntered up to Rachel and pushed her open hair to one side of her shoulder and whispered in the other. His actions reminded me too much of Percy... he had done the same thing to me when we had first met. I could guess why Rachel went after him after Percy had rejected her. I looked away and stared at the blue sky as I wondered how it was so warm here. Luke was really quiet and I couldn't pick up a single word of what he said to Rachel.

Rachel looked at me with a twisted smirk and said in an icy cold voice, "You are right. I would love to see how the great Perseus will react after his sweetheart would become too afraid to even look at him."

* * *

Luke went back to the pool as Rachel led me to the greenhouse. I felt grateful towards Luke for saying whatever he had whispered into Rachel's ears as that had successfully convinced her to help me. I turned towards him and smiled politely to say thanks. He chuckled as he winked at me. He was beyond cute. But I couldn't help but compare him with Percy. How his black hair looked more lustrous and attractive than his dull blonde one. How Percy's eyes could easily overshadow Luke's blue ones and how utterly inviting and captivating Percy's lips were. How his strong arms would wound around me and hold me till I calmed down from a fight with Dahlia, how much...

By the time we entered the greenhouse I was so lost in my chain of Percy-thoughts that I hadn't realized that the daylight was gone. The green house was filled with tall tropical trees with big green leaves and a few rare flowers. I caught sight of a bunch of ghost orchids here and big blossoms of corpse flower there. The way they were all somehow related to death... unsettled. I looked at Rachel, the way she stood with her arms crossed and the way she tapped her feet on the ground in an almost erratic rhythm. She looked impatient, as if she had to dash out and save the day. The green house was so dark that Rachel had to switch on a few more lights before finally facing me.

The way it was dark and the way the flowers were related to the dead... creeped me out but I kept my mouth shut. Rachel may as well be obsessed with the dead but I want to know about someone who is very much alive from her. Or is he? Of course he is! I didn't even know what had suddenly gotten into me. Just after read Angels and Demons, a book that I had read a million times, I had had this crazy urge to interrogate Rachel.

"Ughm."

She cleared her throat to draw my full attention towards her. I stood there in attention, waiting for her spill everything out. But she stalled around and took her own sweet time. I was about to snap at her after a few minutes before she said,

"What do you think about my green house?"

I knew she wanted to hear something like 'it's wonderful like Eden!' but I replied truthfully, "It's too dark."

She chuckled menacingly, "Just like a deep-deep sea right?"

I shivered at the thought of drowning in a deep-sea. A lake had been enough for a life time.

"Anyway, what religion do you belong to Annabeth?"

I scowled, "I don't see how it is relevent. If you don't know anything-"

"Just answer me without prying will you?" Her voice was sharp. I jerked my neck back in an act of defiance and answered, "My father is a follower of Ancient Greek religion."

Rachel snorted at that then turned so that her back was to me, "Ever read Bible? The Herbew one?"

"Of course I have!"

"What do you think of god in there then?"

"I don't know why you are asking all these questions. Are you trying to turn me?" That would be useless.

"I could care less. Anyway, do you know that when Satan defied God along with his top generals and angels what happened to them?"

I gave her a quirked eyebrow before replying. I didn't know where she was getting at but I was excited.

"They were banished from heaven circles... nine actually with Lucifer or Satan as you call him, in the center most one."

"Who were his minions or the the god-knows-how-many princes of hell?"

"They are all demons, um... Beelzebub, Mammon, Maxine, Asmodeus, Satan, Belphegor and Leviathan." I counted them on my fingertips. The last name left a chill through my spine. He was not only a demon, he was also associated with water bodies. The thought of Leviathan being the one who had been pulling my leg in the swimming pool made me wanna run and hide even if I knew he wasn't real. But something about that name stirred up deep emotions inside me, they were so deep that they left me kind of puzzled.

"One last thing, what were all the banished angels called before some of them turned to demons after Satan. I am impressed to see that you know the whole bible by heart."

I knew she was taunting me, my cheeks grew brighter as I slumped my shoulders.

"Fallen angels?"

"There you go! Now get out of here!"

"What does this even mean? You just made me repeat a bunch of stuff that I already knew and-

"Your lover boy is a demon... or at least was, I don't know what his alliance is."

I gulped, "You are insane. Angels do not exist."

"I don't care if you believe me or not really. You asked for what I knew and this is what I know." She said while placing her perfectly manicured hands on either sides of her hips. The greenhouse grew darker and nasty shadows fell on her face. Her green eyes looked darker and more menacing as she smiled at me crookedly.

"Do you want to know Percy's demon name?" She said in a slurry as she flipped her red hair behind her shoulder.

"You have lost it. I am out of here."

With that I turned around to head for the exit but she grabbed my wrist. I turned towards her slightly with an annoyed look and tried to jerk my wrist away from her hold but it was too tight, I was pretty sure that it would leave marks.

"The demon of deep seas... a general of Satan, the strongest one at that... I heard that you almost drowned to death in a water body when you were playing hooky with Percy... I wonder if that was just an accident... you know because Percy is..."

She trailed off. My blood ran cold under her grip. My rational brain kept on reminding me that there is nothing such as an angel but somehow in my heart and soul I was drinking in all of this. But this all has to be wrong. Percy doesn't have any wings or any angel like powers and he-

He had magically healed my wounds after the first night we had sex. The second time, just for a moment, his eyes had glowed and grey strands had appeared in his suddenly wind blown hair. I remembered him speaking in my mind the time I had drowned. I thought I had imagined it all but now the words replayed back in my head too clearly. And the way he had walked on the marshy submerged lake bed... as if it were just another tiled floor...

The discovery was shocking but all those crazy things screamed that he wasn't human. That he wasn't of this time or life. He had to be a supernatural being. Or I had to be totally crazy to even consider the possibility of him being a fallen angel or worse... a demon as per Rachel. If the clues she gave were right they Percy surely is... Did he try to kill me back there in the lake? It couldn't be. If he had wanted to kill me then he would have not wasted all this time and killed me already as he had had a million opportunities before when we used to be alone. Or was he waiting for a water body? So that he could drown my corpse and no one could ever figure out how I died and he had taken me their without telling anyone anyway. But his voice had been so frail, on the verge of breaking and frantic and the way he had laughed with me and looked at me... all of that couldn't be a lie. Right?

And if all of Rachel's speculations are to be considered right then...

I have fallen in love with the demon of deep seas... Leviathan.

**The big secret is out! So what do you guys think huh? Next update would be next month as my exams have started. I hope you guys liked the chap. Tell me if I should continue this theme!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth**

Fallen. That is what happened to all those evil angels who had tried to over throw god. They fell from the heaven with all their charms but no grace. They had all followed Satan and his generals or the princes of hell. One of the most powerful of them was Leviathan, who had the capability to even torment the arch angels.

I had always been fascinated by their stories, specially by the Arch Angel of light Uriel. She was the wisest of them all and how she was the one responsible to inform Noah about the great flood. The dark stories about the demons, on contrary, had always scared me back then. I had been frightened to death when my mom had narrated the story about the battle of Leviathan and Michael. I had been four at that time and my mother was an awesome story teller. She could make you believe that she had been there when everything had happened.

I had grown up to believe that those angels were just myths created by our ancestors to strive us away from the evil within us but I wonder if that is just all.

* * *

I was sitting inside the Max Town church which owned about five-hundred acres of land. It is a beautiful white structure with a flower garden surrounding it and overlooking the mountain, there was this peculiar structure which eerily duplicated the church but as it's structure was frail and unpredictable, a new church was built at the foot hills of the mountain, beside an old pre-civilized well the size of a twenty feet pond.

I used to come to the countryside a lot with my mother for her surveys but as I grew up I got more and more... distant from here. But I still remembered the way I used to run around in the flower garden and pluck marigolds before being chased away by the little bot who used to work here as a guard. I wondered what had become of him. He was surely smart and kind and all. He had had striking grey eyes and blonde hair just like me and my mom and even though I wasn't sure... I think people around the country including mom used to call him Mal. Mom used to just adore him, leaving me childishly jealous.

I pulled the stained bookmark out of my pocket and stared at it. Nothing was making sense at that moment. Neither the Percy-a-demon theory nor the strange characters scribbled on the bookmark seemed possible to comprehend. I gave out a loud sigh and slumped back on my pew. This was absolutely tiring. The church was empty as all the people around here were surly busy with their jobs right jewels on the big cross glowed as warm sunlight filtered the inside of the church, making it look more brighter and happier. The glass paintings on the windows became more prominent now as I caught one depicting the arch angels. They were beautiful of course and the sunlight made their white wings shimmer. A small smile formed at my lips as I imagined what it would be like to fly.

I quickly dismissed that thought and pocketed the bookmark as I got up to leave. A cold spark wreaked my veins as a nervous flurry of huge tropical butterflies entered my body. I spun around just in time to see him disappear around the hinged corner of the ornate front door. His black hair was sticking out to all directions as usual. I wasn't able to catch his eyes but I could have sworn that they were flashing with emotions. He had not expected me to come here,

I hurried after him at once but then stopped in my tracks. What if he was trying to lure me to some trap? There was no guarantee that he was totally harmless after all. I bit my lips in confusion. The possibility of him being a demon seemed absurd but at the same time it seemed true. My nerves tingled as the memories of his skin over mine rang inside my mind and I found myself following him without another thought.

The area around the church was vacant except for crop fields. Cold wind lifted my loose blonde hair as I turned yet another corner. He was almost as fast as light but he seemed the turned the corner of fields and brick separation walls just after I turned to that particular street. Soon he quickened his pace which seemed impossible but I sure had to sprint to keep up with him. Where was he going? Or rather, where was he taking me? I was afraid of it. I could guess a few perfect places for murder but I couldn't pin point anyone of them. I considered calling out to him but that seemed futile as I could's barely see the back of his head.

Finally he rounded one last corner, as the fields turned to give away the trees of the nearby forest, and came to halt. I bent down and grasped my knees as I panted. I wasn't used to running around an uneven muddy path for about forever everyday. Finally I looked up and swallowed. We were near the huge well. Calling it huge was an understatement as it was more than huge... it was massive. It seemed to come from another civilization entirely, surrounded with huge trees with massive leaves. The stone barrier encircling it was broken at places and totally absent at few points. Percy seemed to find it perfectly safe to lean against a huge chipped stone. One wrong step and he could be lunging to his death as the well was filled with dark water. It seemed depth less which did nothing to reassure me about his motives.

_"A demon." _

The words bombarded my brain and I shook my head to get rid of them. Rachel is crazy. But what is Percy doing here? Did he come here for me? My cheeks flushed slightly as I took in his appearance. His white skin looked like marble under the dark shadows of the tree. His eyes looked like frozen cold stones, devoid of all emotions as his tousled hair moved with the wind slightly.

I didn't like the look in his eyes. It was the first time I had seen it and I already wanted it to go. I waited for him to speak first but the only thing he did was staring at me with his solid aqua eyes. His perfectly shaped jaws were set together, his dreamy lips set in a firm line.

I played with my hair as I waited for him to speak but when he didn't after a long time I sighed and lifted my eyes to math his gaze.

"What are you doing here? Are you... Did you follow me?"

It seemed like a pretty good question to ask but that made him smile slyly. It didn't reach his cold eyes.

"Seems like the opposite to me." He said He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You know what I mean." I said as I copied his movement.

"You seemed to be too interested about things that are none of your business."

Those words were so calm and sharp that they hit me like an arrow through my heart. Was he trying to say that he was none of my business? I had to tell him how wrong he was and what he had come to mean for me. I had to ask him to be a little less secretive about himself as I didn't want to dig around him but I had to because I wanted to know him.

"Well I was concerned about you sudden disturbance." I said instead.

"And what did you learn?" His voice was almost a whisper as he said those words, his eyes were no longer on me but on the ground beneath his feet.

"That you are not human. That you are supposed to be some sort of bad ass water demon." I gave out a little nervous laugh when I said that.

"And?" He raised his eyes just a little bit.

"And what?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"You are afraid." that was more like a question than a statement. I balled my fists as the conflicted feeling that usually arise around him filled my stomach.

I took a few shaky steps towards him and just when I was a hand away he grabbed my wrist and turned me over so that I was sitting on the mossy stone with my legs apart on either side of me and he was standing between them. He was so close. Too close for me to keep a straight mind. I felt like caressing his raven black hair or wounding my legs around his perfectly slim waist and touching my lips to his. But I stayed still because the surface on which I was sitting was surely friction less and I was in a danger of falling inside the deep dark well. Percy's hands were on either side of me... sort of caging me in. I glanced over my shoulder at the depths of the well and gulped. I didn't have to take a fall to guess that it could kill. I would drop like a stone and die here for all I knew. I turned my head back at him and raised my eyebrow. Was he out of his minds? Or did he want to kill me?

"And do you think it's true?"

I blinked. I had completely forgotten about our brief exchange earlier. The thought of it filled me with dread. What if he really was a demon?

"Should I?" I asked in a low voice.

"I didn't ask for a question for my question." He replied in that deadly calm voice of his.

I looked into his eyes. They gave nothing away, they were as vacant as they were cold. As I stayed silent he bent down a little. His cool breath hit the base of my neck making me blush slightly.

"I thought those stories were made up in old days to explain the things that could not be explained like light, rain, thunder as science hadn't existed back then."

That's what every normal person on earth would think anyway. It was the most logical explanation. Why would a kid of today think that light is a gift of Uriel? We all know that the various rays of sun travel through vacuum and enters the earth's surface in about eight minutes and further more there are different ways of artificially generating light. The same goes for the other natural stuff.

"Have you ever touched Orphy?" Percy's voice had changed. It had adapted the trills and patterns of a concerned teacher.

"I-I have." I said recounting what I had seen when I had touched him for the first time. The image of a bloody Percy wrecked my mind and I felt like hiding him in my arms so that we could escape that gruesome scene. But I knew that it would be insane. He wasn't going to jump in a battle of bullets or swords in an instant... right?

A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he said, "You saw something?"

I gulped yet again and nodded. I waited for him to call me crazy or say that my mental condition has worsened or at least ask what I had seen. But he didn't do any of that. His shoulders sagged and he pointedly stared across my shoulders at the cold dark water of the well. What was he trying to prove? Was there anything wrong with me or the world?

"Percy... what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing."

His blatant reply made me roll my eyes. I knew that the situation called for and 'Hey could you let me down please' but I couldn't help it. He wouldn't have certainly followed me up to Max if had nothing to say.

I got a little bolder and maybe the fact that I was slightly annoyed at him helped. I gripped both his shoulders tightly which made him jerk and look up at me. Bad move. Our noses brushed and instantly our eyes traveled to each other's lips. He could have kissed me sweetly and said that he was just trying to scare me or that he it was some practical joke but none of those good things happened. His eyes lifted back up to mine while mine lingered on his lips for a few more seconds. The tension and the fact that there was only a gap of five millimeters between us was crackling. I could feel my burning desire for him ignite inside me that I felt safe and afraid consecutively.

The back of his fingers traveled up my neck brushed the side of my left cheek. My skin burned on contact. I could feel myself reddening up with the slightest touch. He moved in closer to my and I closed my eyes and tilted neck. His first kiss pressed against the soft skin just below my ear, making me shiver. He kissed me again on the stem of my neck and my grip tightened on his shoulders. His kisses were slow but full of heat, enough to make my heart go balista to melt me and make me feel like a burning candle. When he kissed the crook of my neck my fingers slid from his shoulder to knot around his hair as a sigh escaped my lips. He pushed the sleeve of my dress down and continued to burn me with his kisses until he reached my shoulder.

He pulled back and looked at me. His eyes were failing to keep their cold facade and the warmth in them was leaking out but he was trying hard... trying hard to push me away...

"What wrong?" I cupped his cheek with my hands. I could feel his heart beating a mile a minute in symphony with mine. His breath was uncharacteristically cool when it touched the tip of my nose as he let out his deep breath.

"What would you do if I turned out to be a demon. A demon who had tormented others in his past?"

My eyebrows scrunched.

"Why would you be-"

"Just suppose. Would you run? Be afraid of me?"

Any sane person with a right mental balance would. But I doubted if that could go for me. What part of my life way sane and pretty even if there weren't any angels?

"I wouldn't."

His jaws tightened.

"Why?"

I graced his cheek with my thumb as I said.

"Because I love you. I refuse to accept that I have fallen in love with a heartless demon of sorts."

And just like that he took a step back, his eyes wide, taking me in as if for the first time this morning. My hands slipped from his face and fell at my sides. They craved his warmth but I made no move except just staring at him pointedly.

"You what."

"I love you."

"You are out of your minds?"

"I know."

"That's not what I-"

"Anything you say won't change the way I feel about you."

He looked at me through narrowed eyes and in a flash was back at his post of caging me.

"I could kill you in an instant. I am Leviathan. I know that you know that. I also know that you don't like him. He is a villain for you and every other human."

My fists landed on his chest and I practically yelled at him.

"Are you stupid or hard of hearing. I said I refuse to believe that my first love is heartless. Even if you were cruel once... "

I couldn't say it. My mind loved facts. And it played those of me drowning in that lake earlier. All those cruel stories about Leviathan. Even if he was Leviathan which seemed impossible.

"If you think you are an angel then I suggest that you-"

"Are you afraid of me. Do you think I could kill you?" He cut my sentence mid way with a surprising question.

"No" I replied too soon without thinking.

His face broke into a sly lopsided smirk and his pulled me close to him with my face buried in his chest and his strong arms around my waist. He lunged down the well as my screams filled the quiet forest air.

**Long time no see guys. I am so sorry for taking forever to update but exams tie you up too tight. But tell me if this chapter was any good and if you guys still have the patience to read more of this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth**

Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall

I felt like Humpty Dumpty at that moment. I was having the greatest fall of my life. I wondered how Humpty Dumpty must have felt when he fell from the wall. Shocked? Maybe. Hurt? Most likely. Terrified? Certainly.

* * *

My hands were wrapped tightly around Percy. My nails were digging into his back. I could feel him bleeding from those punctures but I was too afraid to loosen my grip. My mind had gone completely blank. The only thing it seemed to process was-

_I am going to fall!_

Which was painfully obvious. Should I die like this here? Was Rachel right when she hinted that Percy was a heartless demon? And suddenly just like that a half of my mind waged a war with the other. The first was calling him a sick cold-blooded murder who needed therapy himself while the other part of it accepted that he was a demon and meant me no harm. The first part was rational while the other part was love-sick. It liked the way I was practically glued to Percy with my ear pressed against his heart which was beating as wildly as mine but I doubted that it was affected that way by the twenty feet fall. Where as my heart was hammering in my chest from our super close proximity and from the way we were dropping down like stones.

The other thing that made me think that he was not afraid to fall into the well was the was his arms were around me. Their grip wasn't nearly as tight as mine. They were light, as if he was making sure that I wasn't hurting. His fingers were curled in a fist as he was stroking my gently with his knuckles. My hair was flying upwards and hindering my vision so I was not able to see his face.

Finally my ears popped indicating that my time on earth was up and I was going to hit the water really hard. I squeezed my eyes shut and tightened my grip around Percy to the point where his blood circulation must have stopped. I realized that I had bitten my lower lip when I tasted the salty-rusty blood coming out from it. I tried my best to brace myself for the end.

I felt nothing.

Maybe this is how death is supposed to be. Painless and sudden. We cannot feel it happening it just happens. There is no way that I had survived that fall. This must be it. This must be death. My sole must be detaching itself from my body and-

_"Open your eyes Annabeth."_

an eerily familiar soft voice instructed me to un-lid my eyes. Was it god? Was he asking me to face him so that he could judge me? I wondered if my good deeds weighed over my bad ones or whether it was the other way around. I had always found a way to hate everything around me maybe that negativity wasn't going to help me now. I was going to be punished for my sins, I couldn't stop my mother from committing suicide, and I was going to be looked down upon because of my mistakes.

My breathing grew heavier as I slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't standing in front of god in his judgement hall. In fact I was floating underwater with slimy weeds covering the bricked walls of the old well and a few small fishes. I was breathing. But my breathing hitched when I saw him.

He was wearing a loose white pant which was rolled up to his knees and a double XL sized white shirt which was clearly too big for his frame and was floating in the water letting me peek at his well toned pale stomach when it floated up. I could see that his hair was a bit longer than I had thought it to be as it floated around his forehead and neck. Water shimmered and took wing like shape behind his back. They were huge water wings with intricate designs of feathers on them and their distinct outlines shined with a blue light while the inner parts just shimmered. Those wings were the most beautiful wings I had ever seen and to be honest they were beyond my imagination. I wanted to touch them but my hands had slid off Percy's back and were pressed against my chest in fists.

His skin was glowing faintly and his eyes... They were a brilliant sea-green. They were literally glowing with light. They had become luminous somehow and were really... beautiful. So were his perfectly angled jaws and his lips which were curled to form a sad smile. He had become so beautiful in a matter of seconds that it was impossible for me to process anything else or take my eyes of him. The vibes he was emitting were so other worldly. They promised to destroy but also to protect. I felt like smiling a little as that was always what being near him had felt like. I have always been unsure about weather he was harmless or dangerous. I guess he is both.

I opened my mouth to speak but no voice came out. I looked at Percy questioningly. How had communicated to me earlier?

_"Just direct your thoughts at me. I'll hear them."_

Direct them at him? Okay.

_"You are beautiful."_

My voice was broken and irregular like bad radio signal but Percy got it alright as he threw his head back and his laugh echoed in my head. It was good to hear. When was the last time he had laughed so openly? I surely wouldn't know that.

_"If you had been... that friend of yours what's she called? Dew! If you had been Dew I can swear that you would have thrashed and kicked to get free of me."_

I rolled my eyes at his memory and scoffed,

_"It's not Dew, it's Drew! And she can never be me so if you are disappointed that I am not terrified of you appearance then I am sorry to say that-"_

_"You should see yourself right now. You look so determined and brave and beautiful with your grey eyes shining. You are the one who is beautiful Annabeth."_

But he cut my rambling. I had never thought it was possible to cut someone's thoughts but then again I had never believed in demons and angels either.

Demons and angels!

My eyes grew wider and the next question came out in a rush.

_"Youareanangelorademon?"_

His eyes scrunched together as he gave a carefree smile and said,

_"Slow down Annabeth!"_

I took a deep breath of water and decided to wonder about how it was possible later.

_"What are you?"_

Percy's eyes strained a bit as he looked at me. His hands slid across me to pull me closer as he held me in an embrace. He smelled like water lilies I decided.

_"Let's go up to the surface." _His voice was like a whisper in my mind. Were we going already? But before that I wanted to-

_"WAIT! Can I- can I touch your wings?" _My voice was still not crystal clear like his though it would work.

His cheeks reddened in a lovely blush as he tilted his neck to his side and said in a timid voice.

_"Go ahead."_

I slowly stretched my fingers and moved my hand towards one of his wings. I could feel his body stiffen against mine as my hands lightly. My fingers passed through them as they would have passed through normal water. I pulled my hand back immediately.

He gave a low chuckle and rested his chin on the crook of my neck and sighed. I wonder if he could sense the electricity from his skin travelling down mine.

_"They are just a projection of the real wings I used to have earlier... They help me to swim better than any aquatic animal... My real wings were slashed and burned when I was banished from heaven."_

My hands dropped to my side. So Rachel was telling the truth. He was a demon after all.

_"I was banished because I was one of Lucifer's strongest commander, one of the seven princes of hell- Leviathan. If you have read the christen religious books then you would know that I am a demon of deep seas. A demon. Who has destroyed many and had even tried to destroy the archangels."_

I was frozen in my spot... drinking in whatever he was telling me. Something in me, probably my heart, urged me think that he is not the same Leviathan anymore.

_"So god was basically offended and as a punishment he had banished all those who had helped Lucifer or Satan I had used to call me long ago. Of course the seven princes were the first one whose wings were plucked and who were thrown to the earth. We still resented god and schemed with Satan to overthrow him deep down in the circles of hell."_

He stopped for a moment and then continued.

_"We found a way to the surface of earth. The banished angels who sought redemption became fallen angels and as a mercy from god regained their wings in some natural form. But the demons didn't budge. They eloped with the human women and gave birth to nephilims to make an army for overthrowing heaven. I was one of the demons..."_

_"You have **kids**?" _I asked incredulously.

_"No! I wouldn't say that I hadn't touched any women back then but I didn't father any nephilim born."_

I relaxed a bit to which he laughed.

_"What?" _I could feel my face burning.

_"Nothing. So anyway the arch angels were asked to wipe out nephilims but they are still there... like Orphy, they have some distinct power."_

_"Jason is also a demon?" _Somehow I had seen this coming so I wasn't all that surprised.

_"No he is Lix Tetrax - fallen angel of the wind. And his sister Thalia is Barachiel- Lightning of God. She is an angel of heaven and was even an archangel at the time of Eastern Orthodox."_

He went quiet after that. But I needed to know more.

_"So you are an evil demon?"_

_"I am a demon alright but after the nephilims were killed I... can't say I changed but there was this kid Amor, He was a good kid... he just wanted to live. When he died... I was furious at god for his cruelty but then Amor said that he would not have suffered this fate if his father, Satan, hadn't used him as a tool against god. Before that I had never thought of myself as a tool used by Satan. But the more and mire I thought about it the more I realized that Amor was right. I was nothing more than a tool, a powerful tool alright but still a tool. I distanced myself from Satan and made a horde of enemy."_

His hands tightened around me by a fraction as he kicked at the water. His wings surged downwards and we soared up. We broke the surface and I took a shaky breath to test if my lungs were still working.

"I didn't join the fallen angels because I had no interest in redemption so I remained a demon but I got my wings back as a week projection underwater."

His chin was still on the crook of my neck and voice outside water was a barely audible whisper directed to my ear. We were dry and too close. The heat from his closeness was seeping into my skin, burning my insides. He was back in his earlier attire.

"That's all okay but," I pulled away slightly from his embrace with my hands on his shoulder and and looked up, "How are we going to get out of here? I mean falling twenty feet down was easy due to gravity but rising up from here with an angel without wings is going to be a bit difficult."

His eyes shined mischievously and put two of his fingers between his teeth and gave out an ear shattering whistle. I was tempted to cover my ears but resisted as I was sure I would be dripping wet in a second if I lost contact with his body.

The sky darkened over head as I looked up. My eyes widened in wonder as I saw a midnight black unicorn with a dazzling horn and black feathery wings, circling the sky just above the entrance of the well. Were unicorns supposed to exist? I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"AMOR!" Percy yelled and the winged unicorn or Amor came down towards him with blinding speed.

"Hold tight!" Percy instructed as he wrapped one of his hands around my waist and with the other he caught Amor's neck and leaped. I couldn't believe that I was soaring outside a well on a flying unicorns back.

"Are unicorns supposed to exist?" I screamed as the the air rushed past me.

"What?" Percy mouthed, or it seemed that way as I couldn't hear him above the roaring air.

"ARE UNICORNS SUPPOSED TO EXIST?"

We had come out of the dark dingy well and now Amor was flying over the fields of Max Town with his wings spread wide on either side of him. Percy was stroking his head lightly with one hand and his other one was resting on Amor's back casually. His body was tilted back and he was dangling his legs on either side of the unicorn with a carefree air which screamed that he did this everyday. While I was clinging on to Percy for dear life afraid that if I moved I would slip and fall or twist a wrong feather on Amor's body and make him angry.

"No. But Amor had the gift of creation. A very rare gift, come to think of it no nephilim other than him had ever had that gift. He fairy tales about unicorns and was fascinated with them. So after he died I named this baby after him." Percy patted the unicorns head and it surprisingly _neighed_ happily.

* * *

Percy dropped me off in my room through my window. I saw him petting Amor before finally looking at me.

"Are you going to be okay? Is anyone home?"

"No." I said remembering that Dahlia had gone for some tea party.

Percy's eyes widened. He jumped down Amor's back and landed gracefully on the tilled floor of my room.

"I'll see you later boy." He said and waved at Amor who turned and flew away to where ever he lived maybe.

"Is this how you have earlier managed to get inside through my window?" I asked as I played with my hair aimlessly.

"No. I had climbed up to your room." He turned back with his hands behind his head and yawned before saying, "Can't leave you alone. Something is after you. I think it is because of me."

But I wasn't listening. His back was bloody from where I held him too tightly, my nails must have dug in deep. I took a step towards him with a handkerchief in my hand.

"You are hurt! Let me-" He turned around abruptly and swatted my hand away. I looked up at him with hurt eyes.

His eyes were wild and his hands were shaking.

"What's wrong Percy?" I slowly raised my fingers to touch his face and when he didn't freak out I lightly placed it on his cheek.

"This is impossible!" He breathed. He shed his shirt off and stood sideways in front of the mirror.

That's when I was it. Long angry scars running down his back. They seemed fresh. He lightly stroke them with his fingers them winced.

"Percy!" I ran up to him and took his face in my hands. He was looking paler than usual and his eyes contained that sad look.

"What's wrong? How did you get those scars?" He didn't speak. But I could feel him loosing his temperature as his eyes started clouding. Something wasn't right. He didn't have those scars before. What could have happened? Whatever it was I could tell that it hurt him. So it was obvious that it also hurt me. How could I possibly help?

I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his with my hands still cupping his face. At first he didn't move but then he placed his hands on my waist and kissed me back. His lips were salty like the sea as usual. Kissing him felt like floating on a cloud over a golden hill. It melted my mind and made me want to kiss him more passionately.

He broke the kiss and pulled me closer. I carefully wrapped my hands around his neck avoiding his scars.

"They have realized that an archangel has been killed... They think that I have committed the murder so they have marked me." He whispered into my ears.

I stood there terrified. What were they going to do to him.

"Which archangel?"

"Probably Lady Uriel. She hasn't been seen since last two years."

Last two years... that's when my mother had-

"What are they going to do to you?"

He laughed sarcastically before saying,

"Destroy me of course."

I felt like screaming and jumping inside that well all over again. This time I didn't want to survive the fall.

**Hey guys how did you like this chapter? Tell me what you think about it! Who do you think has killed Uriel?**


End file.
